Jack's Helloween
by Leonora Chris
Summary: "Hello. I am Jack." It's halloween and they have a case. There's no way Tony could be the next victim of a serial killer. Right? While he needs for his team to be there for him, they all seem to have turned against him. And then there's surprising new friendship between him and Fornell... With all the arguing, can anyone save Tony before it's too late?
1. Finding Trouble The 'DiNozzo Way'

_**(I don't own NCIS or the characters etc from it, only the story is mine.)**_

**_* NOTE: So this was one long 'oneshot', but before putting it up, I decided to change this into several smaller chapters, seeing as it works much better that way. The whole thing is obviously already written, so _(unless something stops me from doing it)_ I will be putting up one chapter per day _(because I'm that mean)_. There shouldn't be too many chapters. Somewhere around 10 I think _(I basically failed in math so don't get mad if I get the number totally wrong)_. Could be over or could be under... Plus, only today, I also wrote one more chapter or rather epilogue..._  
**

**Ooookay... This is like... Really late that I'm posting this... REALLY late... Originally I would have put this one up even before the halloween... But life happened and... I wasn't sure if I should even put this one up now, after all this time... Here it is anyway.**_**  
**_

**I actually cut away more than half of the story and changed it completely from what it was going to be... I might be the only one who would have hated the orig. version of this, but after reading through it several times, I got fed up with it. I like to confuse my readers sometimes _(Eh heh...)_, but not _that_ much...  
**

_**Leo**_

* * *

**- PART 1 -**

**_(Finding trouble the 'DiNozzo way')_**

You know that moment when you just _know_ something is going to happen? It's like that movie scene, in the middle of the night. That eerie silence that's surrounding you and you can't help but keep looking over your shoulder. Just to make sure there are no ghosts or bloody men with their chainsaws following you.

Okay, perhaps not men with their chainsaws. But every shadow and every smallest sound makes your heart beat faster and you want to start running. It is during times like these when you can't help but wonder '_what on earth was I thinking? Why did I decide to take the shortcut through the cemetery of all the things?_' It's like the perfect set up for a horror movie. Just as you almost start to laugh at the whole idea, the sound of something being dragged over the ground and low singing voice cuts the quiet of the night.

The singing stops for a moment and although part of you knows it's stupid, you walk slowly closer. Knowing how this is almost like asking to be murdered, if there's any truth in the movies. However, human nature is so painfully curious sometimes. Curious and stupid. And perhaps part of you is also wishing to prove yourself how your mind is only playing tricks.

The voice keeps singing that creepy song and peeking from behind the tombstone where you are hiding, you see darkly dressed figure lifting up something. You can't be sure what it is, but since your mind is already overthinking everything, you can't help but notice it is the size of a man.

Suddenly the singing stops and before you have time to react, the figure turns around and smiles at you. For some reason you feel like you're looking at the death himself, face to face. And then it talks to you.

"Hello."

Before you even know it, you find yourself running for life. Only stopping once you are in the safety of your own home. Locking the door, you also make sure all the windows are closed and lights and TV are on.

Next day you joke about it with your friends, but for a while you can't even imagine walking through that area. Not while it's dark anyway.

* * *

"I hate halloween."

"Yeah, Tony. We already heard that only a hundred times this morning." McGee says. Trying to focus on writing his next book.

"Sorry, sorry... It's just such a depressing time of the year." Tony mutters, leaning against his crossed arms on the desk.

"I do not wish to listen to you wine, Tony."

"_Whine_, Ziva."

"Yes. That is what I said." She looked confused.

"Never mind..." Tony mutters. He was not a fan of halloween. Thanks to certain memories from his childhood which he rarely visited, but today he had been feeling especially down and gloomy. Even he himself didn't know the reason for his mood. Maybe it was the weather? The sun had been hiding for days now.

Gibbs strolled in the bullpen and his agents looked at him, hopefully. The morning had so far been painfully slow for all of them. With no crimes in sight.

"Grab your gear. Dead marine."

"Yes!" Tony jumped up. Seeing the look his boss is giving him, he grins. Feeling slightly embarrassed.

"Not that there's anything good about dead marine, boss..."

As usual, the head slap didn't come by surprise and he follows after Gibbs before anyone else does. Rubbing the back of his head.

"Really though... Boss, it _is_ halloween. I think it's abnormal how slowly this day has started. I mean, where are all the dead bodies? Where are all the psychopaths?"

Gibbs glares. Not that he would admit, but spending all morning with Vance and his 'friends' hadn't been something he had enjoyed doing either. So the moment he got that phone call, he had actually smiled, which was first time for a while.

"FBI has 'em."

"Oh. Right..."

Tony smirked when Ziva and McGee missed their chance of getting in the elevator with them. Tough luck. They should know by now that Gibbs wouldn't be waiting.

"So where are we going?"

"Cemetery."

* * *

"Well... It _is_ that time of the year again... Very much indeed..." Ducky sighs, shaking his head as he walks to the crime scene, Palmer not too far from him.

Tony was leaning slightly bit too close towards the victim, making Gibbs growl at him. "DiNozzo..."

"Sorry boss. Just observing, that's all." He shrugs and then takes a picture of the victim's face.

"You know... At least it's not going to be a boring case. I mean, come on... Just look at this." He points at the obvious. Their victim had been carefully laid on someone's grave. Whether it was randomly chosen one or not, they didn't know yet. The man was dressed in some type of halloween costume made for adults. Some kind of fairy and he also had blond wig and tiara on his head. His face was painted to resemble Jack o' Lantern, but other than that, it was completely uninjured. Even clean almost. Rest of the man's body was a whole different deal though...

"Oh my... This poor man..." Ducky speaks as he rolls up the dress, uncovering the lower body. None of them is paying any attention to McGee who's running away from the crime scene, throwing up anything that there is to come out.

The victim's whole body was covered in cuts. All different shapes and sizes. Around the man's stomach area however...

"Wow... This guy, _or woman_, really knows his job..." Tony mutters. Staring at the fully sliced open stomach, stuffed with colorful candies and all the innards sticking outside. And as a 'icing on the cake', there were words cut in the chest. Obviously done after death since there was no bloody mess.

"I don't think I'll ever see the '_trick or treat_' same way ever again..."

"I don't think _I'll_ ever eat any candies ever again..." McGee adds, returning to the crime scene. Looking slightly green on his face.

"Really?" Tony tilts his head slightly, biting his tongue to not ruin his calm look by grinning. Years ago he would have reacted the same way as McGee had. And many times he had, but sadly he'd seen far too many things way worse than this, so he barely even got startled anymore.

"I'm actually feeling little hungry right now. Anyone wants some pizza or chinese after this, on me?"

"Shut up, Tony..." McGee mutters and Ziva nods.

"Maybe later." It's hard to tell whether she's affected by this at all. Perhaps not. 'Badass' ninja chick and all that.

When they're moving the body, they notice there's something tattooed on the man's back, with big bold letters.

"_Hello. I am Jack_." Tony read out loud before taking a picture.

"Gotta admit it, boss. This guy made our day a whole lot more interesting. Abby's gonna love this... Think she'd like to have a new picture on her wall? I'm honestly getting tired of seeing that current one each time I walk in the lab."

"Just get in the car..." Gibbs growls.

"On my way, boss!"

Gibbs kept walking, hiding his amusement at his agent's childlike bouncing towards the car. Had it been anyone else making fun of his orders, they wouldn't have lasted too long time working with him. DiNozzo however...

"Hey, boss?"

"Hmh?"

"What's your gut telling you right now?"

Gibbs stopped walking. Looking serious. "What is it?"

Tony hesitated. "It's... Nah. It's nothing."

"DiNozzo... I _swear_, if it is something..."

Tony chuckled nervously and glanced over his shoulder. "It's just my nerves playing tricks on me. I thought someone was watching me and-"

"_What!_?"

"Geez... Boss. You trying to give me a heart attack? I checked. No one was there. Besides, it _is_ halloween and I _might_ have let Abby make me watch some horror movie with her yesterday..."

"DiNozzo..."

"It was nothing and since your famous gut hasn't given you any warning signals either, it really was nothing."

Gibbs growled, but Tony kept walking, before his boss could say anything. The bounce on his steps only faint memory now.

The truth was, Gibbs's gut had been warning him about something since he woke up that morning, but it had been barely there so he had dismissed it as something he ate. Now however, he was back to worrying and also scolding himself for not having been more alert of their surroundings.

Watching from the hiding place, the dark figure observed them. Gleeful smile on the face as gleaming eyes followed the next victim, like a predator it was.

The case was soon after taken by the FBI, once it was revealed this was part of several other similar cases through several years, making the killer a serial killer. According to Gibbs, who had heard from Fornell, the case remained unsolved.

**_End of Part 1._**


	2. More Or Less 1 Year Later

**Okay... I'll be little nicer this time and actually post two chapters today. Just to get more of the story out already.  
**

**Man... I keep being distracted by things... But I should have the next chapter of Back to the beginning up soon enough and after that I'll write the next Ghost games chapter... So don't worry... ;)**

**I made place for F.A.Q., so from now on, I will keep on adding things in there. The link is on my profile.  
**

_**Leo**_

* * *

**- PART 2 -**

**_(More or less 1 year later, a month before halloween) _**

Opening the door to his apartment, Tony stepped inside. He was tired. Tired of this hell that was sometimes called life. Dropping his bag on the floor, he doesn't even bother putting the lights on as he's undressing for the shower which he had been dreaming of for days now.

"D*mn it..." He mutters after hitting his hip painfully against something. Putting the lights on in the bathroom, he steps under the shower. Hot water burns his skin, turning it soon bright red, but he barely even notices it. Sitting down, he leans his head against the tiles which were still cold, wishing the steaming hot water could wash away the past year in his life. Maybe his whole life. Just so he wouldn't have to think about anything for a while.

It seemed like everyone were trying to get their piece of him. Like he was nothing but some piece of meat to be passed around. Once again he had been framed. Once again someone had tried to put the blame of some murder on him. Although his name had been _finally_ cleared, no thanks to his 'team members', it had taken much longer than usual. He couldn't help but wonder, if Gibbs had been there, would he too have simply given up on him? Like McGee and Ziva? Would he also have willingly handed over the case for the FBI? Come to think of it... Shockingly it had been this time _Fornell_ who took pity on him. Even _Slacks_ of all the people had worked to clear his name and not the opposite.

Letting out a muffled cry, he laughed. His own people turned their back on him when he very well could've been given death sentence, had his name _not_ been cleared. And even if it would have been 'just a lifetime in prison', with his luck, he would have most likely ended up in the middle of the guys he had put away during all these years. Starting from where he had become a cop. Either way, he would have been a dead man.

McGee and Ziva... He was honestly not surprised with those two... After all it was hardly the first time they had played with his safety, even life, on the field... Did they really wish for his death that much or were they just _that_ incompetent? Was it really that hard to follow the chain of command the way it was meant to be or was it this way only with him? Was he such a bad leader?

Abby... He could not believe _she_ would really believe he could do something so gruesome as murdering that innocent kid... He had figured that after Gibbs's '_gone-back-gone and then back again_' Mexico fiasco, she'd have started treating him like a human being again. Someone with real feelings, just like everyone else. Now that he looked back... They _never_ had gotten back their old relationship after that last time, after the Mexico fiasco, and now she was back to her '_you're not Gibbs_' childish whining and tantrums. Not to mention that personal '_Gibbs shrine_' she always put up on her lab wall. Plastering the wall with pictures of the old man.

After he was released by the FBI, he didn't go to the Navy Yard, didn't call anyone. Not even Ducky and Jimmy. He wasn't sure how _they_ were feeling about all of this. Had they too started finally doubting him..? He didn't even dare to call them now either, but figured that his little break before returning to work would be much needed and without anyone either making life even harder for him or wanting to know how he was doing. So for a little while at least, he was happy to let everyone think he wasn't even home yet.

"God, I'm so tired..." He sighs and stands up as the water starts getting cold.

Walking naked through the darkness, he gets himself fresh pair of pants and shirt to wear from his bedroom. So tired and lost in his thoughts, he never noticed the movement in the darkness.

Looking from the window he forgot to breath for a while. It was beautiful, so beautiful night and in the city it rarely was...

Turning around, he frowns. Thinking he saw the shadows smiling at him. Furrowing his brows and shaking his head at the ridiculous thought, he walks in the living room. Under the lights coming from his window, he felt no need to put on the lights anywhere in his apartment. It felt good this way. Calming.

Sitting behind his piano, he thinks for a moment what to play. Glancing towards the window, he smiles. _Moonlight Sonata_... _Beethoven_. Closing his eyes, he starts to play. He is so focused in the music and in the world other than this, that he doesn't notice anything else. He doesn't hear and he doesn't see. He doesn't know about anything. He doesn't want to. Times like these are his only moments of freedom.

A sound, a glass breaking against the floor, is what finally brings him out of the trance. Opening his eyes, he has to close and open them several times again. Laughing nervously, he stands up slowly.

"Oookay... You got me... Come on guys! You can come out now!" He got no answer.

Somehow all the windows had been covered behind heavy curtains. Had they always been blood red? Now the whole room, and probably the whole apartment, really was dark. Well, expect that eerie light, thanks to those candles all over the room.

"This isn't funny, you know!" He tried to keep his voice steady, but he couldn't help that he was feeling creeped out. The whole scene was almost straight out of one of his childhood nightmares.

"I swear, if this is some kind of joke, the payback is going to be _much_ worse than some simple superglue."

He took another step when he heard a sound. "Probie? Ziva? ...Abby? You still mad at me?"

And then he felt something soft fall on him. It took him a while before he realized what it was. Rose petals. A _rain_ of rose petals. Blood red, _of course_. It just _couldn't_ be happy yellow.

"Come on... Isn't this all little too theatrical?"

His mind was already so tired and now even confused that he didn't notice the shadows moving again, until he felt something sharp pierce his skin. Whatever he had been pierced with, it worked fast and made his knees go weak. He felt someone easing him gently on the floor and then even brushing hair off his face, but he couldn't be sure of anything anymore, as he was slowly losing his consciousness.

* * *

"...ozzo? Come on now... Open your eyes..."

Tony squints his eyes and slowly opens them, finding himself staring straight in the eyes of Gibbs. "Boss..?"

"No. Of course not."

Tony frowns. Feeling strangely disoriented.

Gibbs sighs. "Of course it's me!"

"...What are you doing here..? Thought you'd be gone for at least another week in that 'secret mission' of yours." Tony tried keeping the bitter tone away from his voice, but some might still have slipped through since Gibbs was giving him odd look.

"That week is already gone, DiNozzo. I came back yesterday morning and since you weren't at work today, know one knew where you could be and I couldn't reach you with the phone either, I decided to come by and see if everything's alright." Gibbs stares at him. Feeling concerned when his agent just keeps staring at him. Looking as if he barely even registered anything that was being told.

Blinking his eyes, Tony noticed it was bright in the room and not dark or creepy. "Wait... Where... Where am I..?"

"In your own bedroom, DiNozzo. You worried me and even my gut has been giving me hard time for days, for _weeks_, but what do I find when I come and see you? You're sleeping like a baby." Gibbs didn't know whether to be angry or amused. He couldn't find himself scolding the man now though. Not after what he'd found out had happened during the time he was away, working outside the country so he couldn't have even done anything, had he known. And still there was too many things he didn't know.

Tony frowns. His bedroom? No. That wasn't possible. The last thing he remembered was... "Roses! Boss! Was there any rose petals in my living room? Candles all over the place?"

Gibbs gives him a funny look. "No. There was no... _DiNozzo_... If you slept in because you had a girl over..."

"Boss... You know me better than that... At least you used to..." Tony says the last part so quietly that Gibbs almost misses it.

Tony tried to remember, really hard. How come he had no memory of a whole week? Or was it really all just one crazy dream? Knowing how messed up and tired he had been, after getting home, it was no wonder...

"Tony? Are you feeling alright?" Gibbs was starting to worry again and his gut was for some reason still churning like crazy. The reason why he had stormed to Tony's place like it was matter of life and death.

"'m fine..." Tony mutters and sits up. Somehow his whole body felt so heavy. Standing up, he regrets it immediately as the world tilts. Strong arms come around him and haul him back on the bed.

"Sorry... I'm-"

"Don't you _dare_ say that you're fine, DiNozzo!" Gibbs growls.

"Boss. I just stood up too fast and I'm not sure when I ate last time." He leaves out the fact that he can't even remember the last seven to eight days. Maybe more. Or maybe _this_ was actually just a dream he was seeing? And soon he would wake up.

"You d*mned fool... Stay here!" Gibbs growls again. Leaving Tony in his bedroom, to see if there's anything in the younger man's fridge to make something to eat. Of course the only food that there was, was covered in some kind of weird fuzzy mold. Part of it was looking green and purple. He was pretty sure it had to be some special '_DiNozzo's fridge only_' kind of mold. He wasn't even trying to identify what it had once been.

Throwing the unknown piece of something in the trashcan, Gibbs takes out his phone and, with a sigh, orders in some chinese. At the same time making a mental note to take the man to some _serious_ grocery shopping.

Returning in the bedroom, he frowns slightly, seeing the frown on Tony's face as he's just sitting there on his bed, staring at the wall. The way his shirt was hanging loose over his frame was speaking loudly about the man's eating habits lately.

"Hey..." He sits next to the man.

"Tony... Is something wrong?"

"No. Nothing's wrong." Tony speaks in monotone voice and he's wearing a mask that doesn't show any kind of emotions.

"_DiNozzo_..."

"What do you want from me, Gibbs? Nothing's wrong, other than me forgetting to eat. It happens. You know how the work can get sometimes. So why do you still insist that something's wrong? Do you _want_ something to be wrong?" He snarls between his teeth.

"Tony... No, I don't-"

"I need a shower. Seems that besides forgetting to eat, I haven't even washed my hair for a while either. And _that_ feels nasty."

Feeling useless, Gibbs stares as Tony stands up. Swaying a little, but this time staying up on his feet, Tony makes his way in the bathroom. Stripping off his clothes, he stares at his face in the mirror. If he had indeed just slept through the whole week, who had been shaving his face then..?

Shivering, he suddenly desperately felt he needed to get warm. Turning his back towards the mirror, he steps under the shower. Before the steam covers the mirror, it reflects backwards the tattooed big and bold letters on his upper back: '_Hello. I am Jack_.'

* * *

Driving towards the grocery store, both men remain silent, while Gibbs was driving way below his usual driving speed. They hadn't spoken while eating the chinese food either. Although Gibbs had made sure Tony ate everything on his own plate, hoping the man wouldn't end up throwing it all up.

"Boss..."

Gibbs glanced shortly to the passenger seat.

"Do you remember that halloween case last year? The one which Fornell stole from us?"

Gibbs grunts. It still irritated him to lose that one.

"Do you know if they still haven't found the murderer?"

"As far as I know, no. They know nothing new. Why?"

Tony frowns. Thinking about the, impossible to miss, black letters on his back. "No... Nothing. Just wondering..."

"If you know something..."

"No. I don't know anything. Was just wondering since it's almost halloween again."

Gibbs shakes his head slightly and smiles fondly. DiNozzo was almost as bad as he was when it came to work. "Just let it go, DiNozzo. There's nothing we can do. It's Fornell's problem now. His headache."

"Right..."

"Tony. While I was gone... Did anything..?"

"Other than me being framed as a murderer, _again_? Nothing else happened. In fact, Fornell treated me like some special guest at their place for a chance. He and I have gone long way since the early days. Gotta say it, boss. They've got some way fancier stuff than we do."

"And them?"

"Them?"

"Don't play games with me, DiNozzo. You know who I am talking about!" Gibbs growls.

"Ziva and McGee. Why weren't they working on your case?"

Tony laughed humorlessly. "Why are you asking _me_? Shouldn't you be asking it from them?"

"I'm asking _you_! Tony... _Please_..."

_Gibbs never said please_... "Boss... Just... Let's not go there, okay..? _You_ don't want to go in there."

"Tony... Just tell me."

"I guess I was framed one time too many. I mean, the paperclip ninja and probie are no longer a surprise, but Abby..."

"Abby? What about Abby?"

"Told ya, you don't want to go in there."

"Don't make me head slap you..."

"They stopped believing in me, I guess. I don't know why. Maybe the evidence really was too heavy this time, but then how come the_ FBI_ was this time the one to be able to crack the case against me? I don't know... Maybe they just don't... Just want me to..."

"They what, Tony..?" Gibbs spoke softly. Barely keeping the anger inside him hidden.

"Want me gone..? As in... _gone_..?" Tony spoke quietly and to his horror he felt the first tears roll down his cheeks. _D*mn it! Not in front of Gibbs!_ _Not_... He couldn't stop it. He was too tired. That was another issue he had. How could he be so tired if he, _apparently_, had been sleeping for one whole week? He didn't even notice they had been at the parking slot for a while now.

Gibbs took off his seat belt and then carefully took off Tony's also. He was having huge inner battle between keeping things professional or letting his agent see more than his usual bastard side. The latter won and Tony found himself being pulled against the strong shoulder, while a hand was against the back of his head, making sure the head remained where it now was. For the sake of them both. As awkward as the situation already was for the two of them, it was better to avoid the eye contact for now.

By the time they were inside the store, the men kept their distance between each other. Or rather it was Tony who was avoiding looking towards his boss and made sure there was enough space between them, while it was up to Gibbs to pick up the groceries. Until they walked by the frozen pizza and other kinds of fast food.

"DiNozzo... You need some real food for a chance. If Ducky-"

"Ducky is not here now." Tony snaps and grabs handful of pizza and bunch of other unhealthy and slowly killing fast, _junk_, food he could find.

"Besides... It's my food. My money. My body."

Gibbs ignores and starts putting back the junk which Tony had just loaded the shopping cart with. This results the two of them having a battle of Tony putting them back and Gibbs taking them off. Both managing to glare at each other after every few handfuls. They are only stopped by the sudden squeal.

"Gibbs!" Abby jumps on her bossman out of nowhere.

"You're back!"

Gibbs smiles and hugs the woman back, before she pulls free. Hitting Gibbs on his arm. "Why didn't you tell me!? Why didn't you come to see me or even call me!?"

"I was tired when I returned and at work I was too worried about Tony so I went to see him."

"_Tony_? What did he do this time..?" Abby grosses her arms over her chest. Looking annoyed.

Gibbs narrowed his eyes. Not liking what he's seeing. Looking around, he frowns when he can't see Tony anywhere.

"Gibbs!" Abby stares dumbfounded as Gibbs just walks away, pushing the shopping cart with him.

"Not now, Abby. We'll talk later."

He finds Tony near the movies, seemingly engrossed looking at the two DVDs he was holding. Gibbs wasn't fooled though. "DiNozzo."

Without looking up, Tony speaks. "They didn't believe in me. McGee, Ziva and her. Even if they wouldn't have said anything, it was clear from the way they were looking at me. I could have handled those two though. I always do. But Abby... She is always the last straw... I think if Fornell hadn't taken my side this time, I might have started believing it myself. That maybe I really did commit such a horrible crime."

He made angry sound and puts the movies away. "I'm so _stupid_!"

"And Ducky?" Gibbs was almost afraid to hear the answer. He didn't think their good old doctor would have believed in it, but then again neither had he believed such thing from Abby.

"Didn't see him or Jimmy before I was taken away... Still haven't seen them... Kept my phone off. Was afraid what they would say."

"Rule 3, DiNozzo."

"You weren't there, Gibbs." Tony answers, making Gibbs flinch at the unsaid accusation. '_You weren't there watching my six, like you promised me you would. You disappeared for weeks, making us think you're dead or hurt somewhere and when you finally call, you verbally bite my head off._'

"You. Weren't. There." Tony repeats.

"Tony..."

"I don't want to hear it, Gibbs. It doesn't change a d*mn thing."

He snarls when Gibbs lifts his hand towards his shoulder. "Don't touch me."

"Tony. I know I haven't been much of a leader this past year and I'm sorry for that... I did it again... I left you pick up the pieces I left after I disappeared and I am sorry for that too, but not that I left... I did it to keep you guys safe."

"_Only_ this last year? To keep us safe? By disappearing with no word? You know... The only constant thought we had in our minds was you. Is he safe? Is he even alive? You should know how dangerous that could be in our job. If we got killed because we were not completely focused with the case or simply missed seeing something important needed to crack the case."

Tony laughs humorlessly and Gibbs wants to feel angry, but instead the words hit the perfect mark. He knew Tony was right, but d*mn, he didn't want to hear it.

"Look... Tony... Let's talk about everything tonight, okay? My place. You can ask your questions and I promise to tell you everything."

Tony hesitates for a moment, whether he should give the man this chance or just be honest. All the anger suddenly jumping out again, he decides to go with honesty.

"See... That's the thing, boss... I already know everything. And that's what makes this all so much worse. _Knowing_ that you didn't trust me. It was no secret mission either. _That_ I could understand. You simply _chose_ to do the suicide mission because of some half cooked excuse you made up in your own head."

Gibbs closes his eyes and when he opens them again, he looks weary. "How..?"

"I have my ways. It really hurt my feelings you know." Tony chuckled.

"To know that you don't think I'm good enough to watch your six and instead chose people you hardly even knew. And it seems I am not worthy of you watching my six anymore either."

"That's not what it was... And I knew McGee and Ziva would..." Gibbs's voice trailed off and he frowns, remembering what Tony has been so far telling him about the two.

"_Those two_ could barely get to work in time, let alone do their jobs. I was watching my own d*mned six all those weeks, Gibbs. Just like always when you leave me alone with those idiots. It was even worse than during your little Mexico fiesta time off. I may not be as young as I once was, but I do think I am still too young to die, only because my so called partners did not do their job."

"I'll talk to them."

"There are some things that can't be fixed."

"DiNozzo... I am their boss. I will talk to them."

_Wonderful_... Just what he'd need... To make the others think that he couldn't handle this on his own and had to bring in the big bad and almighty Gibbs to fix everything. Knowing them, they would put on some act for the boss and then behind his back things would be twice as hard.

"I don't think that's a good idea, boss. Not now. It should have been dealt with years ago. I always _hoped_ you would've done it... The weed should have been plucked out while it was still weak and the good stuff could still grow and flourish. Now there's no room to even breath anymore. But hey, how can I even complain? I should have myself dealt with them differently from the very beginning."

"DiNozzo..."

"Just give me some time. _I'll_ talk to them. If that doesn't work, _then _we'll think about how to deal with this."

Gibbs steps closer, squeezing the back of Tony's head. "Talk to me... Don't close me out... Let me help."

Tony pulls away. "Like _you_ did, right? Like you always do. '_Do as I tell you and not as I do_'."

Turning his back on Gibbs, he takes the shopping cart and walks away with it, leaving Gibbs staring after him, looking old and tired.

_**End of Part 2.**_


	3. Welcome To Your Nightmare

**Yes... I know... It's... Ah, whatever... I'm at least as bad as you! I both like reading and writing the next parts fast!  
**

**Thanks for all the reviews, favs and follows so far! ^^**

_**Leo**_

* * *

**- PART 3 -**

_**(Welcome to your nightmare)**_

Putting away the last groceries from the shopping bags, Tony tried to ignore the chill that ran through his whole body every few seconds. Although he had made it very clear that he did not want Gibbs to stay, he was suddenly regretting his decision.

His head was filled with the memories of that night about a week ago. And then there was some memories he couldn't get hold of. Things he couldn't remember, no matter how hard he tried. Sound of someone singing and then laughing softly. Maybe even saying something to him, but it was all so distant, like this echo you can hear, coming from far away, yet you can't make a whole lot of sense what the words are or even place the source of it.

Walking through his apartment, Tony flipped on all the lights he could. Even putting on the TV. Some comedy series with the constant laughter in the background was just perfect and what he needed.

Walking to his bedroom, he stops in front of the whole body mirror. Staring at himself for a moment. Stripping his shirt off, he was secretly hoping to not see anything there. That maybe he had been imagining it. But turning his back towards the mirror and glancing over his shoulder, he felt the shiver and rising panic hit him again. There it was. Although he had seen it only once on the victim and it was almost one whole year ago, not to mention it was backwards in the mirror, he could swear it was a perfect copy of that same d*mned tattoo.

"_Hello. I am Jack._.." He muttered softly. The letters were big and black and skillfully made. He wasn't sure if he'd feel better or worse if the one who did this had done a sloppy job.

Still staring over his shoulder at his reflection, Tony takes out his mobile phone when it starts ringing. "I told you, you don't need to call me, boss."

"_Do you like it_?" A voice spoke. Not Gibbs. It sounded strange, like the person speaking was somewhere far away and there was strange echo in the voice. Like a phone call from your nightmare.

"Who the h*ll are you?" Tony snaps. More angry than anything.

"_Do you like it? I think it's my best one so far. Tell me you like it, Anthony. I saw you admiring it_."

Tony froze and glanced around. He had checked his whole apartment and locked up all his doors and even windows, even checked every dark corner in the place, so he knew no one could be inside. Turning his head slowly towards his window, Tony nearly dropped his phone, seeing a face there. Okay, not really a face, but rather someone wearing a mask and black clothes. Grim reaper. _How original_...

Suddenly furious, Tony takes out his gun, which he hadn't separated from ever since he saw that tattoo on his back. Pointing it towards the person behind the window, he growls. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't shoot you!"

The voice chuckled in his ear. "_I knew you'd be fun, Anthony. Knew it the moment I saw you observing my last piece of art. You might be my favorite so far. I believe you and I are going to be very good friends indeed._"

"I warned you!" Tony hisses and pulls the trigger, breaking his window when the bullet hits. Running to the window, he looks down and frowns when he doesn't see any bleeding body on the ground. Looking up and then both left and right, he still doesn't see anyone. Well, that wasn't complete truth, because soon after few of the closest windows or balcony doors are opened and heads are cautiously peeking out.

Cursing, Tony pulls away and puts the phone next to his ear again. On the other end he can hear heavy breathing. Obviously not dead then. Not yet.

"_That was not very nice of you, Anthony_."

Before Tony got the chance to say anything, the line went dead. He didn't even have to see to know it had been from unknown number. Almost throwing his phone on the floor, Tony takes few calming breaths and sits down on his bed. Counting to ten, he finally calls the one person he knew he should have called the moment he saw that tattoo. It doesn't take a long time before he hears the surprised voice speaking to him.

"_DiNutso?_"

"Don't sound so shocked, _Toby_." Tony snaps and the old man chuckles.

"_Forgive me, but I didn't think you would willingly call me and so soon._"

"I wouldn't exactly call this 'willing'..." Tony mutters.

"_So, why did you call me?_"

"That halloween serial killer... You remember the case, right?"

"_Of course. I've spent years trying to solve it. Why? You got something for me, DiNutso?_"

"I think... I think I know who the next victim might be." Tony closed his eyes. It was so hard to be admitting it out loud.

"_Who?_"

"I am."

"_What?_"

"I... I think I am the next victim."

"_DiNutso... Why would you think you're the one?_"

"I don't know!" Tony snaps.

"A week ago something happened to me! Only I don't exactly remember anything. The next time I wake up, Gibbs is there and I find out it's been a week since that night! And I have the _exact_ copy of the tattoo on my back, which those victims had! And now someone who could very well be your killer, called me and actually came here just a moment ago! Take your pick, Fornell!"

Fornell was quiet for a moment. "_Does Jethro know?_"

"No. Don't think he needs to know a thing. Not like he has been there watching my six for a while anyway..."

"_DiNutso... I'll send someone there and I'll be there myself as well, as soon as I can._"

"I don't need..." Tony frowns and opens his eyes suddenly, listening closely.

"_DiNutso? Tony?_"

Tony stands up slowly. "I can't hear the TV..."

"_What are you talking about? Tony?_"

"Think you should call someone to come here as fast as possible, Toby." Tony answers finally and then cuts off, slipping the phone in his pants pocket. Holding his gun, ready to be used, Tony slowly and silently moves out of the bedroom and in the living room. The TV wasn't on and the remote control was at the same place where he had left it, but he noticed how it was slightly off the spot. Somebody either was or had been there and he knew for sure he had locked up his front door.

Feeling presence behind him, Tony turns around, ready to shoot.

"Whoa!"

"Abby? I could've shot you!"

"I can see that. Could you put that down now?" Abby stares at the gun, still directed towards her.

Putting the weapon away, Tony glares at her. "What the h*ll are you doing here? How did you get in?"

"Gibbs told me to come... Said he wouldn't want to see me before we've talked and... Wasn't that hard. Ziva taught me few tricks."

"You broke in!?"

Hearing police car sirens getting closer to the building, Tony looks up for a moment. Well, that was fast... Then again, most likely it was that earlier gunshot which made someone call the cops even before Fornell did anything.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't let them just arrest you, Abby?"

"You wouldn't dare. Gibbs would never forgive you."

Tony narrowed his eyes. "And what makes you think I care about what he thinks?"

"Because... He's Gibbs." Abby actually starts looking worried.

"You wouldn't really do that, would you?"

"We'll see..." Tony mutters, but he knew it better than anyone that he wouldn't be doing it. Not because of Gibbs or anything, but because he did care about Abby. Despite everything.

"What were you thinking, breaking into my home like this? I really could have shot you, you know. I believe we have some time, before the cops find their way in here... So start talking."

"You really would..." Abby mutters, sitting down on the couch, while Tony remains standing.

"Abby... I _did not_ kill that kid... Fornell of all the people proved it. I don't understand however how _you_ of all the people could even _doubt_ that I could do such thing. Let alone straight out accuse me of doing it."

Abby looks up, unable to hide the flash of guilt in her eyes.

"Why, Abby?" Tony speaks gently, masking his hurt. Just like he had done so many other times before.

"It's... Tim and Ziva..." Her voice trails off.

"What..?"

"They've told me some things about you... Bad things... For a long time now... And they didn't believe you were innocent this time... And all the evidence... They said there's no doubt this time that you..."

"I was set up, Abs... S*it like that happens when you've worked with cases such as I have and for as long as I have... Both while I was still a cop and as the agent. I have many enemies. You know that."

"I know, but... I was wrong. I'm sorry."

"The _real_ reason, Abby."

"I was mad at you... Gibbs went away again... And when he calls... It was only _you_ who he called."

Tony ran a hand over his face. He was tired of this. "Abby... I'm sure you heard him yourself... The whole bullpen heard it. He wasn't exactly in a loving DiNozzo mood when he called."

He narrows his eyes again. "Please, don't tell me that this is all because of some gossips and badmouthing from the Zapper and McFable and some stupid kindergarten jealousy?"

Abby bites her bottom lip, unable to look at him.

"Abby... For the love of... This is not a joke here! I could have been given a _death_ sentence! Is _that_ what you wanted!? You guys should have just faked some 'accident' outside at work, instead of this. Ms. '_I can kill you and leave behind no evidence_'!"

"No..." She starts crying, but he can hardly feel sorry for her. Walking to the door, he let's the cops in before they have time to even knock or ring the doorbell.

"My bedroom. Secure it, but don't touch anything. The FBI guys should be here soon. It's their case." Tony simply says, leaving the bemused cops standing there for a moment, while he himself returns in the living room.

"I'm sorry, Tony... It's just... Tim and Ziva... I'm so sorry..."

"You know me way better than any lies those two might come up with... You've known _me_ longer than them. Go home, Abby."

"But, Tony... I came here to apologize..."

"Apology accepted. Now leave."

Abby frowns and looks at him, question in her eyes and Tony sighs.

"I may forgive, it's something I always seem to be doing, but it doesn't mean I will forget. And _that_ is something you should worry about more than me forgiving you."

Lifting up his hand, to stop Abby from speaking, Tony shakes his head. "Just go now. I'm being little busy here."

Abby stands up slowly. Another realization dawns her and she speaks softly. "Gibbs is going to be so mad at me, isn't he..?"

"I have no idea what Gibbs does or doesn't do. Just like he wants it. I honestly don't even care." Tony turns around and puts the TV back on.

"Don't come to my place uninvited again. And why did you turn off the TV?"

Abby stares at Tony's back silently. "I didn't turn it off... It was that way when I got in."

Tony freezes and turns around sharply.

"That son of..." He laughs, brushing his hand through his hair.

"Tony..?" Abby speaks from behind him. Sounding uncertain.

"That d*mn creep was here the whole time! I bet 'he' was the one who called the cops! No wonder they found their way to my place so fast..."

Staring towards the front door, which was wide open after the cops, he shakes his head. "...And left the moment he could..."

His eyes narrowed when he sees the next two people stepping inside the apartment. "What are _you_ doing here?"

Gibbs nods towards Fornell, who was following him. "He called me."

"Wasn't sure what I was going to find." Fornell defends himself when Tony looks at him with angry look on his face.

"Well, it was false alarm."

"What about the..." Fornell's voice trails off when Tony stares at him intently.

"...stalker?"

"Not a stalker. Just your regular burglar who chose the wrong apartment." Tony puts a grin on his face and taps the gun which was back in the holster.

"You alright, Tony?" Gibbs asks. His eyes scanning the younger man from head to toes for any injuries he might be trying to hide.

"I'm fine. For real this time." Tony adds, seeing the skeptic look all three of them were giving him.

"Boss. I'm sorry you had to come all the way in here, but go home now. Please. And take Abby with you. It's been really long day for me and I can't deal with everything all at once."

Normally Gibbs wouldn't have taken no for an answer and would have stayed anyway, but he wanted to talk to the goth anyway. Plus Tony was obviously still mad at him. Too mad to just sit down and talk or even tolerate his company outside the working hours.

"Come on, Abs."

"But Gibbs... You told me to talk with him..."

"_Now_."

The moment they were gone, Tony and Fornell disappeared in the guest bedroom, closing the door after them.

"Show me."

Tony grins and waggles his eyebrows. Fornell keeps his face neutral. Not showing neither anger nor amusement.

Taking off the shirt, Tony turns his back on Fornell, whose eyes widen. "H*ll... DiNutso... You were telling the truth."

Putting the shirt back on after a while, Tony turns around, looking nervous. Part of him had hoped the old man would have told him it didn't look the same. H*ll, maybe even that he was just imagining the whole thing.

"So, now what?"

"Someone must be with you all times until we catch this psycho."

"I don't need protection." Tony protests.

"Either you take the protection or I will have to bring out the big guns, DiNutso."

"Like what?"

"I'll tell Jethro."

"Anyone ever tell you, you're a bastard?"

"Of course. I may not be that boss of yours, but I have my moments."

"I don't need any protection. Go ahead and tell Gibbs if it makes you feel better, but I refuse to have some babysitters. I'll be going back to work tomorrow and I don't need someone breathing down my neck all the time. It's enough when Gibbs or my director does it. And I've already been gone long enough. People are going to forget my face at this rate." He tried throwing in a joke, which didn't really work in this situation.

"I think it would be wise of you to not go back to work for a while... After the ordeal you went through, again, no one would question it."

Tony gives the man his '_don't bulls*it me_' look. Fornell sighs. The more he spent time with the younger man, the more he understood all those head slaps.

"DiNutso... You need to understand the seriousness of this situation. You are in fact the closest we have ever gotten to the killer. You're the first victim we can actually talk to. It might be in your hands to stop this guy, or woman. To save the lives of more future victims."

Tony frowns. Sure, Fornell was right, but he didn't like his way of doing this. To try and make him feel responsible. Forcing himself to smile, he chuckled. "You've got to admit though that this is improvement. In about a week I go from murder suspect to possible serial killer's next victim. I'm sure there's got to be some kind of irony in that."

For a moment Tony thought Fornell was actually going to head slap him. _Fornell_. There just was that_ look_ in the old man's eyes. "I'll just have to stay alive. I'm a federal agent. Now that I know what this is all about, it should be easy enough, right?"

_**End of Part 3.**_


	4. And The Clock Is Ticking

**Thanks for all the reviws, favs and follows! They are loved. **

**McGee is starting to finally show some remorse... But is it too late for both him and Tony?**

**I haven't really written about the time between chapters one and two _(other than mentioning few things here and there)_... If I get in the proper story mood and feel inspired, I might write some sort of 'lost chapter/episode' or something similar... Don't get your hopes too high YET though. It was originally supposed to be left for the reader's own imagination _(not as much as they do it in the actual show though)_... I will certainly think about it though.  
**

_**Leo**_

* * *

**- PART 4 -_  
_**

**_(A week before halloween. And the clock is ticking.)_**

Hell. He had to be in hell for sure. He had lost the count of how many times he wished he'd taken Fornell's advice to not go back to work yet.

Ziva and McGee were constantly at his throat. Mostly whenever Gibbs wasn't there. All those little things they would say, which would have double meanings of how he just keeps on managing to stay out of jail. Almost like they had been looking forward to seeing him in there. And it didn't seem like they even took him seriously enough to let him talk with them so he had given up on that. Maybe he really should just go from talking to actions?

Abby, she hadn't said a word to him since she came to his place that one time. She barely even looked at him. Which was just fine, since _he_ still couldn't deal with spending too much time around her. Although he knew he would have to soon find the time to maybe invite her to come to his place and then they could sit down and talk. And make it clear that they both knew where their relationship was right now. Whether there even was any hope for their friendship to survive, he wasn't that sure of it.

Gibbs... Whatever was wrong with _him_, he had no idea. The old man had been growling even more than usually. The boss was pissed off for some unknown reason and maybe Abby had told something to Gibbs, but the two hadn't said anything to him. There had been not one head slap during all these days. Instead Gibbs's full rage was always pointed towards McGee and Ziva. Which in turn made those two even worse when their boss wasn't looking.

Their director kept hovering around their team when you least expected it. The man had already been talking with Gibbs so it was only a matter of time before they all went through some private interrogation in the director's office.

Although Fornell had promised to not put Tony under watch of anyone, he had strange feeling that it was one of the few things where the old man didn't keep his word... He kept having this feeling that someone was watching him, but he never saw anyone there when he looked.

At least the halloween creep had so far left him alone, although in his gut Tony knew it was only a matter of time before they would meet again, one way or another. Unless he _had_ managed to kill the bastard after all? It was what he _wanted_ to believe in...

Another good thing out of this all that had happened, was how he was closer than ever with both Jimmy and Ducky. Both of whom had been revealed to have never doubted him for a second. He had even heard from the other agents how the two of them had 'defended his honor' several times. Loud and clear. And it was obvious from their far too polite behaviour towards not only the other three, but also Gibbs, what they thought of their actions.

Mumbling something about going to see Ducky, Tony stands up from behind his desk, in the middle of the 'word play' between his two partners, which was obviously directed towards him. Them showing their displeasure at him because for a change the wrath of Gibbs was all on them. And he wasn't doing anything to try to direct it on himself. Foolish as he was, despite everything, normally he would have done it. But right now he simply had no such energy. And perhaps, just maybe a little bit, part of him liked it that way.

A sigh escaped his mouth when he saw Gibbs walking in the bullpen. With 'that look' on his face.

"Grab your gear."

* * *

The body was basically in the middle of nowhere. Strangely enough, it wasn't the long drive that was bothering the agents, but the silence. Tony barely even moved the whole time they were driving, not to mention the lack of his usual chatter and movie trivia.

Sure, they had been driving to crime scenes together several times after he came back to work, but it was this long drive and lack of any new topics to talk about, that the almost deadly silence slapped the other three on their faces.

McGee pretended to be playing around with his phone, but in reality his mind was somewhere else. To tell the truth, he was feeling guilty. Yet, once they had started taunting their partner, he didn't even know how to stop. It had started off as innocent enough, but before he even knew, they were at the point they now were. He had no idea why he had let Ziva pull him into such childish yet hurtful, and finally even dangerous, games. Gibbs hadn't exactly said anything, but he had a strange feeling, the boss knew something. Who had told him? Maybe Tony? But strangely those two had barely spoken a word to each other if it didn't have something to do with their work.

What was he doing anyway? When had he become such a person? This wasn't the kind of person he was. McGee frowned and glanced towards Ziva, who was staring out of the window. Why was he behaving like her lapdog anyway?

Swallowing hard, he opened his mouth several times, until he finally got some sound out. "Uh... Tony."

Both Ziva and Gibbs glanced towards him, but the man he was talking to, kept his eyes on the road in front of them.

"I'm... I'm sorry. I know that it can't fix anything, but... I'm really sorry..."

There was for a split second shocked look on Ziva's face when she looked at him.

"What for?" Tony finally spoke, with monotone voice. It was how he had sounded for weeks after weeks now, McGee realized for the first time.

"I was... We..." No, he couldn't speak for Ziva. This was about _him_ apologizing, finally.

"I was wrong. But even before that. I've been horrible. I'm sorry, Tony..." To McGee's disappointment, Tony didn't say anything and too soon they arrived to their crime scene, so the opportunity was gone anyway. Before he had the chance to follow his boss and Tony, Ziva took hold of his arm. Pulling him to the other side of the car.

"What are you doing, McGee?" She looked furious.

"Did we not agree on this?"

"No... No, we did not, Ziva. That was all in your own head and I followed your lead. Just like always. I've got news for you. Those days are over." McGee could barely hold his gaze when he was standing against his partner in crime. He flinched when he felt the grip tighten around his arm. It would surely leave some bruises on him, but that would be small price to pay. It wasn't the first time he realized that this woman here was not someone weak, needing anyone's protection. No, it was everyone else who'd need protection from her instead.

Ziva narrowed her eyes, but before she could say anything, Gibbs growled at them to get to the work. They had crime scene waiting for them. Letting go of the arm, Ziva pointed her finger at him. "_Later_."

The moment she was gone, McGee slumped against the car. Rubbing his arm, he shook his head. What was he doing? It did him no favors getting on her 'list' with Tony... As soon as he was sure his feet wouldn't fail him, he walked to the crime scene and walked straight to Tony.

"What?" The older man finally asks, annoyed by the stare and 'fish on a dry land' imitation McGee was doing.

"Can we... talk later?"

Tony kept his emotions firmly shut off on his face. "Alright. Later. So get to work now, probie, before boss gets you to do all the 'fun work' today."

There was strange feeling of relief, being called probie by Tony, as McGee smiles and walks to the body. He was doing the right thing after all. Right?

Glancing over his shoulder, Tony frowns. His gut kept on screaming at him that he should not be here. He kept brushing his fingers over his back unconsciously. Although it was just a tattoo, it felt almost like those words had been carved on his back. Burned. Branded. As if he was marked like some cattle by their owner. He could feel every letter, without even having to touch his bare back or see them.

Seeing that the other three were completely focused on doing their jobs, he walked further away and pulled out his phone. It didn't take long time for Fornell to pick up. As strange as it was, the two of them had become pretty good 'phone pals' lately. To the point where they even called each other during the work hours. Mostly it was to check on Tony, to see he was still safe, but sometimes it had been Tony himself calling the old man. Who would have thought that the day would come where he'd be calling Fornell out of all the people, in need of a friendly voice?

"_DiNutso. What the h*ll were you thinking?_"

"Hello to you too."

"_Why are you so far away from the D.C.? Did or did we not agree that you will stay where I can keep an eye on you?_"

"And could you stop tracing my calls every d*mned time?"

"_Not unless you agree on the 'babysitting' as you called it._"

"There's no time for this now, Toby... I'm worried."

"You're_ worried?_"

"Fair enough..." Glancing towards the crime scene, Tony felt almost disappointed how the others hadn't obviously even noticed his absence. He almost regretted his new 'silent Tony' persona.

"Look... I don't know what it is about this case but... Something's wrong here... Could you 'steal' it? This case I mean."

Fornell laughs. "_Well, this is new... Makes me wish I was recording this conversation._"

"The day you do such, is the day I will release that video clip for all to see, Toby." Tony mutters and the old man sobers almost immediately.

"_Alright, I'll see what I can do._"

"Just do it. Now would be good."

"_Stay safe and don't-_"

Ending the call, Tony shakes his head. Sensing someone standing behind him, he makes a face before he turns around. "I _know _boss, back to work."

* * *

"I am terribly sorry for how late we are." Ducky spoke as he looked scoldingly towards Palmer, who blushed, looking embarrassed.

"I'm afraid we got lost on our way here."

Gibbs grumbles something. "At least you're finally here. We've progressed the crime scene already. So do your work, you two. There's no one else in the house and I'd like to get back as soon as I can. Seems the one who called us here has disappeared somehwere and I don't like it."

Ducky tutted, seeing how all the agents were for some reason in a horrible mood. "I do hope, Jethro, that you did not add any more trouble on our Anthony."

Gibbs's head snaps up and he furrows his brows. Not noticing yet that this was first time his old friend was calling him Jethro again. "What the h*ll is that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, do not take me for a fool... Anthony does talk. To us at least." Ducky points towards himself and Palmer, who's looking around the crime scene, looking strangely worried.

Gibbs looks weary and tired. Tired enough to show some of the anger on his face.

"I don't know what to do anymore. He won't talk to me. Those two..." He spits out, pointing at Ziva and McGee. The latter looking guilty.

"...won't come out and admit anything either. Not to mention how little any of my threats work on them now. And Abs... Well, _eventually_ she spilled everything out... And even that took several days, just to get even half of the truth out of her mouth..."

McGee's eyes widen and his face goes several shades lighter. Ziva had perfect poker face though.

"But it does no good when DiNozzo himself refuses any help from me and claims that he will deal with everything himself. '_Stay the h*ll out of it, like you always do_', as he puts it."

"Is this the reason why he is not here with you?"

That got everyone's attention as they all finally realized their partner had not only been more silent than before, but he was nowhere to be seen. Worst part, they had no idea since when he had been gone.

"Where is he?" Palmer finally asks.

Gibbs felt as if someone had dropped a heavy boulder in his stomach and he felt suddenly sick enough to almost throw up. "D*mn it... Find him McGee, Ziva!"

Taking out his phone, Gibbs rushed away. Not bothering to see if the two followed his orders. He hoped they knew it was for their own good that they did not disobey him also. He was already going between the need to just fire them or leaving things be as they were. Even director had been pouring hot coals over him for how everyone seemed to be keeping _him_ in the dark. Gibbs swore to deliver the mother of all the head slaps. For DiNozzo to make him worry like this...

The phone ringing near their car was what finally got his attention. Picking it up, he frowned and looked around. How was it even possible to disappear in such wide and open area? There had been no other cars anywhere near the crime scene. No other buildings besides the one on the crime scene either. No foot prints besides their own. There was absolutely _no_ sign of Tony.

_**End of Part 4.**_


	5. We Will Find Him

**Here's part 5! I hope you enjoy it. ^^ Some more of McGee's thoughts... I cut this one into shorter chapter. Somehow it just felt fitting that way, comparing this and the next part... Maybe it's just me though... My brains really need some rest... Haha...  
**

_**Leo**_

* * *

**- PART 5 -**_**  
**_

_**(We will find him)**_

He could feel that he was moving. Or rather the place where he was in was moving. A car? He heard the radio and wondered why he couldn't see anything. He tried remembering what had happened between his phone call to Fornell and when he had ended it, but few seconds later and he was slipping back into unconsciousness.

* * *

"What's going on!?" Gibbs growled.

Tobias sighed inwardly. None of them was going to enjoy this. Glancing towards his agents, they got the message and got to work, which was making sure they had all of DiNozzo's possession. Both private and work. Even the computer. As soon as he had gotten the word from his 'inside man' in NCIS, what had happened, he had made it in there way before Gibbs and his team. After few private words with the director and they were ready to take with them all the evidence of what Tony had been secretly working on, besides his own actual work. The halloween case.

"Oh. I know." Ziva spoke suddenly.

"Tony did something again, did he not? Who did he kill_ this_ time?"

Gibbs glared at her dangerously. McGee looked uncertain, not knowing what to think. Ducky looked shockingly scary and Jimmy glanced nervously from one person to another. Rest of the agents close by were glaring daggers towards the woman.

"No, _miss David_." Tobias said, keeping his voice cold and polite. He still did not understand how these people could keep someone like her working in here. Someone who had no idea what being a 'team player' or partners meant. He knew he was moving dangerously close to revealing everything, but he just couldn't not say _something_.

"Tony has been working for us, but now that he has gone missing, it means one of the bad guys maybe found him."

"You are sure he has not simply gone rough?" Ziva spoke again.

"Rogue, Ziva. I think that's what you meant..."

"I know what I said, McGee."

While the other agents weren't looking, Gibbs gave Tobias one of his 'looks' and the two of them disappeared in the elevator.

"Use the stairs." Gibbs barked and the young agent who was about to join them, stepped away so fast he almost fell down.

"I can see you are still as good with words as always, Jethro." Tobias spoke the moment the doors closed.

Stopping the elevator, Gibbs turned around, the look on his face stormy. "Since when does he work for you?"

"I'm afraid that's something I can't tell you."

"The h*ll with it, Tobias!" Gibbs yelled, hitting his fist against the wall, making Tobias almost flinch at the sudden noise.

"Do you honestly think I'm buying your explanation which you gave us?! The _truth_, Tobias! Give me the truth."

Tobias remained silent. Not surprised Gibbs had been able to spot his lie. Although he had hoped it would have come to the man only after he was gone.

"What's going on?"

"I'm sorry. I promised Tony to not tell you. You have to ask _why_ from him when we find him." _If he's still alive by then_, Tobias added in his mind. Gibbs must have spotted something from what he didn't say though.

"Is he in how big danger?"

"We'll do our best. _I'll_ do my best. That's all I can tell you. Jethro... The longer you keep me here, the longer it takes for me to get to the work."

After few seconds of deadly glare, Gibbs finally nods and reaches towards the emergency switch. Before he even touched it though, he spoke again. Almost too softly for Tobias to even hear the words.

"He's _my_ agent. One of _my_ people, Tobias. He's my..." Gibbs didn't finish his last sentence, leaving Tobias wondering what the man didn't say. '_My friend_'? '_My family_'? There was several ways it could have ended. _However_...

"Is he?"

Gibbs looked startled and he glances over his shoulder towards the other man. The guilt, which was lingering in his eyes because of the accusation in the old agent's voice, Gibbs wasn't even trying to hide.

Reaching towards the emergency switch again, Gibbs spoke with more confidence than what he felt. "You better find him in one piece, alive and breathing, Tobias, or you will have _me_ to deal with."

* * *

Watching the elevator doors close after the last FBI agent, Gibbs sat down behind his desk. Just staring at Tony's empty desk. He ignored the looks his agents were giving him.

"Boss..." McGee spoke. Hesitating.

"Are you really going to let the FBI keep us away from the case?" He didn't understand how their boss could just sit there. Looking so calm.

"What do you think?" Gibbs snarls, making McGee wish he'd go back to looking calm.

Before McGee could answer, Gibbs's phone started ringing. Part of him was grateful. At least it saved him from having to think of an answer which he didn't have. He wasn't like Tony. He couldn't read Gibbs's mind.

It was then that it hit him. Or perhaps it had come to him many times before, but so far he had refused to think about it during those times. He didn't want to go so far as to say that he was _jealous_, surely not that, but he certainly felt envy.

How was it possible that someone like Tony was their senior field agent? How was it possible for the former detective to have been given the position as their boss during Gibbs's Mexico hiatus all those years ago? And how was it possible that for some reason Tony seemed to be so popular among most people? Not just women. As many enemies as he seemed to be having, there seemed to be even more people wanting to be such good buddies with him.

And when it came to some undercover jobs, why was Tony the one people would turn to first? Surely both _him_ and Ziva could have done several of those just as well? Maybe even better? He also had long ago lost the count of how many times someone from outside the NCIS showed up, asking or even _demanding_ DiNozzo. For one reason or another. Getting into major argument, if not even verbal fight, with Gibbs over it. And then there were those times when the man had been framed for murder or something... How could someone like that still be working here? After all, how could they know for sure that not one of those crimes he had been accused of doing weren't the real deal?

Even Kate had often both wondered and even straight out asked, how it was possible for Tony to be their senior field agent. And then she died and Ziva hopped in. Slowly worming her way into their small and tight circle. Making him into her 'friend'. And sure, it had felt good to get his payback. All those pranks Tony had played on him... Those stupid nicknames of his...

"Oh no..." McGee felt suddenly sick and even slightly weak from his knees. There was big lump in his throat which he soon realized was most likely his breakfast. Swallowing hard, he made sure the trashcan was close by, 'just in case'.

Were they suddenly back in high school? Was _he_ back in school? As much as Tony could act like a big kid sometimes, it was _him_ who was being childish. Being jealous because of the popular kid who seemed to have been born with the golden spoon in his mouth. Getting everything without even trying too hard. '_Work smarter, not harder_' and all those other famous DiNozzo quotes.

It seemed to not matter how good grades he had, the guy would always be the popular one among the people, teachers, other students and most likely even the parents. The one who got it all. His ultimate natural enemy.

"I _am_ back in high school..."

"What are you talking about, McGee?" Ziva spoke and only then did McGee realize he had spoken out loud.

"Nothing." He answered. He wasn't ready or in the mood to even think about talking to her right now. He saw Gibbs standing up and walking towards the elevator. He spoke before he remembered that the boss wasn't in such a good mood around the two of them.

"Boss, do we have a case?"

"Yes." Gibbs snapped.

"Um... So... Do we gear up or..?" McGee stuttered under the Gibbs's infamous glare. He would never understand how Tony could face it and sometimes even with that s*it melting grin of his.

"No. You two will work on the cold cases until I tell you otherwise."

The moment Gibbs was gone, the two agents groaned in displeasure at the very thought of cold cases. Normally that would have made Gibbs smile, when he heard the beginning of the groans, just before the doors were closed. This time however it seemed nothing could calm the storm that was inside him.

He couldn't help but wonder if had he dragged the cat out of the bag sooner, could this have been avoided? Now Tony was gone and the only ones knowing something, refused to let them, to let _him_, in. D*mn FBI... No. D*mn _Fornell_.

"What do you have for me?" Gibbs spoke when he walked in the lab, void of any kind of music. Even the usually happy and hyper Abby had bags under her eyes and she looked tired and stressed out. No matter how much Caf-Pow she was consuming in these days.

"Before I show anything, you must promise me to not get mad at me, Gibbs. Not again."

"Abby..."

"I'll take that as yes." Abby chews her bottom lip and turns towards the computer monitor behind her.

"The moment I found out that the FBI was here again, I knew something was going on. I didn't have enough time to do much, before they took the computer and all... But I did find out something..." She paused, looking worried.

"Tony's been secretly working on the halloween case from last year. And by that I mean hours after hours of research on the case and anything even remotely reminding of it. Like from tattoo ink and its history to any cases that are more or less similar. Gibbs... I don't know what's going on, but I don't think this is good news... What is your gut saying?"

Gibbs didn't answer. Seeing as his infamous gut had failed him before, resulting them losing Tony right under their noses. Some investigators were they...

"Gibbs... Please tell me we will find him..."

It was just a shadow of the real thing, but it was still a smile, which Gibbs flashed briefly. Not really fully believing in his own words, he answered. "We will find him."

_**End of Part 5.**_


	6. Being Jack's Apprentice

**Let me know if I should lift up the rating of this story? I'm not too familiar with the higher ratings _(seeing as it's being in general used so loosely in here...)._**

**And we will finally meet the 'Jack'! _(Or do we..?)_ And perhaps we will also finally find out one of the reasons why it's been so hard even profiling 'Jack'. What do you think? Can you guess what or who this halloween serial killer is all about? Does it slowly start making sense to you? Or is it even more confusing now?  
**

**Fixed up some of these next chapters for a bit. Hopefully I didn't remove anything important by accident... Please let me know if it seems like it, so I can put it back in...  
**

**By the way... Anyone interested about the meaning behind the '_Jack of all trades_', google '_jack of all trades meaning_'. At least wikipedia and urban dictionary tells pretty much. Though I think the second one is much more useful in this case...**

**Pfh... I rediscovered the 36h moderate guest reviews thing... So don't worry if it takes some time for your comments to show up.**

**...And thank you for all the reviews, favs and follows so far! ^^**

**french girl: Haha! Well, I'm glad to have you join in this little story as well! ;) **

_**Leo**_

* * *

**- PART 6 -**

_**(Being Jack's apprentice)**_

At first it felt like he was dreaming, but then he realized he was waking up. For some reason he couldn't lift up his arms, so trying to chase away that annoying bee which kept bothering him, didn't work. After a while the buzzing sound became murmuring sound and he realized it was someone talking. It took every inch of his willpower to fight free from the hold of whatever was still trying to keep him unconscious.

"...and parts of the human anatomy makes sure it never happens. If you do it right, the body will live for hours, sometimes even days, afterwards. Any questions? Yes, Marshall?"

Swimming constantly in and out of consciousness, Tony tried opening his eyes, which proved to be much harder thing to do than he thought it would. After several failed attempts, he finally cracked open his right eye and then the left one.

"What about when one body can't handle all the same things another body can? Didn't the last one die almost right away? Barely lasted for couple of days."

Tony squinted his eyes. It was slowly and little by little that he started getting some of his senses back. He still couldn't move though. He saw himself staring at some old wooden ceiling, covered in spider webs, and the smell in the room wanted to make him throw up. It smelled like death and old, either animal or human, waste. If he tried breathing through his mouth, then he could taste it, so he decided to keep breathing through his nose. Hoping that he would not throw up. Seeing that he couldn't move, he could very well choke in his own vomit.

"That is very good question. It is a simple case of the strong body proving to be weak, when everything suggested it would be a strong one. Simple case of a human error, which we can all learn from. Any other questions?"

Trying to see the person standing next to him, from the corner of his eye, it was starting to hurt his eyes. The person talking and standing there, was blocking his view from everything else, but after listening long enough, he knew it. Although this time it sounded just like any normal human voice, with no special effects, it was him. It was 'Jack'. The voice from the phone back then.

"What makes the one now any better than the last one? As far as we can see, he's not as strong looking as that marine body which we had last year."

Tony squints his eyes again. Marine? The victim from the last year?

"Aa, but that's where my lesson number nine will begin, so grab your notebooks. How do you know which body will last the longest?"

It was starting to feel like his head was swimming and he had to fight in order to not lose his consciousness again. Whatever was waiting for him, he didn't want to be out of it any longer than what he obviously had already been. Was it hours? Maybe even days? There was no way to know.

Small pieces of memories were starting to return to him and he finally remembered. How he finished talking to Fornell and turned around. Thinking that Gibbs was standing there behind him. It had been only split second before he saw the man, when he had known it. That this was it. And the split second later, he saw a smile and then came the darkness, faster than a punch on your face. Worked faster too. Whatever the drug was, each time it felt like it was strong enough to put a horse to sleep in a matter of seconds.

"I'm afraid that it is something you will only develop after enough time. You learn to separate the good from bad by your instinct. You simply know it the moment you lay eyes on that body. So lesson number nine: Developing a good instinct."

He tried moving himself again and this time he managed to move his fingers. His joy was short lived.

"Now... Before we get to our next lesson, we... Yes, Foster?"

"I think the body is moving. Is he waking up?"

Cursing inwardly, Tony could only blink as his only real reaction when 'Jack' turned around, to look at him. Blond curly hair and blue eyes and friendly smile. The man looked such a sweet person and he had certain charm to him. What was scarier though was how sane the look in his eyes was. He looked intelligent. And like someone who knew it.

"Ah. You keep on waking up before it is time, don't you, Anthony?" Jack shook his head and took something out of his pocket. A syringe.

"I'm afraid it's not your turn yet. Go back to sleep. Your body is going to need it."

Throwing wordless glare, Tony felt the darkness wrapping him into strong hold again.

* * *

Watching his team work silently, Tobias glanced towards the clock on the wall. It had been over a day since Tony had disappeared and they had zero leads. They had even the FBI's best profilers working with them, yet so far nothing seemed to be working.

Standing up suddenly, he pushed everything but the computer off the desk, swearing loudly. It silenced the whole room for a moment. "We're running out of time! Work harder!"

"Hey boss..."

"Work harder! One of our own is out there and he doesn't have the time to wait! You _know_ what happened to the other victims! We need leads! We needed them years ago!"

"Boss..."

"What now!?"

"Hotchner and his team are here..."

"_Finally_."

"...and so is agent Gibbs."

"D*mn it... Get back to work! When I come back, I want to see results!" Tobias yelled and stormed out. He really was not either in a mood nor did he have the time to be dealing with the NCIS team right now.

Making his way straight to the team of profiles waiting for him, he at first ignored Gibbs who had somehow made his way there. "Thank you for coming so fast. I know you are already busy with another case, but you know how this case is... It's the same room as last time. I'll join you soon."

"Tobias." Gibbs spoke. Annoyed how the other man was ignoring him.

"What are you doing here, Jethro?" Tobias spoke finally, after the others left.

"You keep ignoring my calls. What else am I supposed to do?"

"As you know, I am kind of busy. I don't have time to answer your calls and I would be very glad if your calls wouldn't end up blocking some much more important ones. Tony doesn't need his own 'team' to finally be the reason he can't make it out alive."

Gibbs felt strangely annoyed by the familiar way Tobias was talking about Tony. The man had _no_ right to... "I want in, Tobias."

"Didn't we already agree on this? You and your team will stay out of my way and let us do our jobs."

"I changed my mind." Gibbs glared when Tobias laughed.

"I know what's going on." He adds.

"Why would you need a full team of profiles? Tony has something to do with the halloween case, doesn't he? What's going on? Did he get too close and the killer found out? Tell me, Tobias. I have the right to know what's going on with my own team members."

Tobias shook his head. Of course the old man would find that out. Had to have something to do with that 'snooping around' team of his. "No, Jethro. I gave my word, to Tony, to keep you guys out of this. And the more I learn and see... The more I agree. Before you even think about trying to sneak your way in this, fix your own team."

"What's going on in my team, has nothing to do with-"

"Actually, it has everything to do with this. I know first hand how freely they handed over their own teammate. There was no questioning whether the claims were right or wrong. It makes me wonder how it's possible for your team to have let him be taken away so easily as it seems. I truly hope this didn't happen because one of you let it happen."

The look in Gibbs's eyes darkened and Tobias actually took one step back. Mostly because of surprise, but also the danger which he saw in those blue eyes of his. It wasn't something you saw every day in them. Or certainly not at this level. There was a storm coming and it was going to leave behind one huge mess.

"Jethro... Just don't do anything stupid."

"Tony could be dead now. God knows how many times by now. Not by the hands of the criminals, but by the hands of people he trusts... Maybe indirectly only, but still... People he used to trust... Where did I go wrong, Tobias..? How can I fix a mess this big..?"

Tobias honestly had no idea what to answer and so he was silent for a moment. "I'm not sure if it can be fixed, Jethro. Rather than thinking how to fix this, I would start looking at this without any feelings involved. Forget that you care about these people. Forget whatever heartstrings they may pull in you. Treat it just like any crime case out there."

"I'm not sure if I can do that..." Gibbs admits.

Tobias nods, understanding. "Just think about it.

Almost turning around, to leave, Tobias stops. "Oh, and... If it does truly get to the point where your help is needed, I will make sure to let you know. Just stay out of this case until then. We are doing all we can, Jethro. No matter what, we won't give up until we find him."

Gibbs stares at the man's back as he's walking away. Something in his gut just wouldn't leave him alone and he hated how helpless and angry he felt right now.

* * *

"Time to wake up, Anthony."

Squinting his eyes and slowly opening them, Tony looked at the smiling face above him. His head felt such a mess after the drugs. He couldn't help but wonder if they were even safe for people to use.

He had barely any memories of the last time he had been awake, but this time he was much more aware of his surroundings and he noticed he was laying on some table. It didn't look like he was tied up, but he still couldn't move himself.

"Good. We finally meet properly. Face to face. I don't know about you, but I have been waiting for this. Last time you were here, we barely had any time alone together. It was when my students did that tattoo on your back. My name is Simson, but you can call me Jack, if you want. Or Jack of all trades, as my students have nicknamed me."

Tony glares and keeps opening his mouth, trying to get some words out.

"What? I'm sorry, I couldn't hear..." 'Jack' leans closer.

"...hell... Go to... hell..."

Jack straightened himself and studied Tony's angry face for a moment. "We'll get back on that later. Now... I want to welcome you to my special little place."

Lifting the other man to sitting position and then keeping him in that position for some time, he spoke again. "Welcome to my art class. Say hello to my students."

Tony blinks his heavy eyelids and stares at the row of seats in front of them. Most of them occupied by people from all ages starting from mid teens and up. Most were holding their notebooks and some were writing something on them.

"What... is this... a freak... gathering..?" He gets the words barely out of his mouth. He had a very bad feeling about all of this.

**_End of Part 6._**


	7. Everybody Needs One Autopsy Gremlin

**Second chapter today! _(to speed this thing up for a bit, so I can focus on the other things sooner...)_**

**I actually had the scene of what Tony went through and all that, but halloween is way over and I've cut most of the part away. Leaving the story with hints and the results of it. Kind of goes together with how Tony is like in the epilogue... I hope you won't hate me too much for this... ;)  
**

_**Leo**_

* * *

**- PART 7 -**

_**(Everybody needs one Autopsy gremlin)**_

It was with a heavy heart that Timothy McGee stepped in the bullpen, early in the morning. It would now be second day since they last saw Tony and he had to finally admit that he was missing the very presence of their senior field agent.

He didn't have much of the so called 'gut feelings' as his boss would call it, but he had a strange feeling that something was happening or going to happen today. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that whenever people saw him, they started staring and sometimes even whispering something to each other. Or maybe it had something to do with the agent, whom he had never seen before, sitting behind his desk. And why was Ziva's desk almost sparkling clean? Without even any of her things there.

"Who are you?" He asked. Glaring at the younger man, who had obviously made himself very comfortable behind his desk. Where were _his_ things anyway..?

"I am the replacement until agent DiNozzo is back and-"

"McGee."

McGee drops his things on Tony's desk and looks up when his boss arrives with a thick bunch of papers with him. "Boss. What's going on? And where is Ziva?"

Gibbs gave the papers to McGee, who took them, thinking it was yet another bunch of papers on some cold cases. "Boss?"

"He is part of the temporary team which I will be working with for a while."

"But why? Surely Ziva and I can handle things until Tony returns. We don't need to be looking after another team."

Gibbs scowled. "I said '_I_', not '_we_', McGee."

"Oh... Wait, what..?"

"Until Tony returns,_ if_ he does and _if_ he's still alive, you will be transferred to another team. As much as I would like to do things my way, it will be up to him whether you will return to this team or not."

McGee pales. Oh, he was so screwed... Swallowing hard, he spoke, perfectly aware that there were more than few pairs of eyes and ears recording everything that was happening. "And.. Ziva? Where is Ziva? Is she also..?"

Gibbs's mouth was a tight line, before he answered. "What Ziva does or not, is not your concern."

What had really happened however, was that the moment Ziva had realized something was wrong and she wasn't Gibbs's beloved daughter replacement anymore, she took the first plane back to Israel. Wise move, since Gibbs had been planning on a little 'talk' between the two of them. For now she was out of reach, but with her move, she had in Gibbs's eyes cut off any chance of returning to his team at least.

Pointing at the files which McGee was holding, Gibbs speaks little less harshly this time. "Your team is waiting for you and those, so get moving."

Feeling really lost by the sudden turn of events, McGee gathered his things again, but before he left, he had to know. "Boss... Is Tony going to be alright..? I mean... It isn't just a case of bad guys taking him, is it..?"

"It's very serious." And it was all Gibbs was going to say and McGee nods, understanding it.

Watching McGee retreating, with his shoulders slumped, Gibbs felt a sharp pain in his heart. Watching his team broken off like this really did it and he had to take a deep breath in order to not show his true emotions in front of all these people.

"Get to work." He barks and walks away, leaving the young man behind McGee's desk stare after him confused.

"Work on what..?"

* * *

Jimmy Palmer stared at the doors in front of him nervously. Why did they look so enormous in his eyes? They were just a doors to some building, weren't they..?

"James Palmer." Tobias walked outside, looking surprised.

"Agent Fornell..."

"You know, you look rather suspicious, standing here like that, in front of a FBI building..."

Jimmy could feel the heat on his face when he blushed. "I didn't realize..."

_Just get to the point_! He scolded himself and took a deep breath. "Agent Fornell... I know you have become close with Tony lately and I know you are working on his case again... And I know you haven't been sharing the information even with agent Gibbs, but I... I know... I think I know it has something to do with the halloween case from last year, because some things just add up too well and..."

"Alright. Come on."

Jimmy blinks. It was this easy? What about the rage storm from yesterday, when agent Gibbs had returned back, after talking to agent Fornell? Even the director was still avoiding the old man now.

"Obviously I can't tell you too much, but I will let you meet the people working day and night, in order to find our friend." Tobias spoke while they were walking side by side, by that time inside the building.

"I don't need to know _everything_... Only how worried should we be..." Jimmy spoke and found himself growing quite nervous when he stepped inside the big room. Nervous and curious. So this was what it looked like..?

Numerous empty paper cups, which had most likely been once filled up with coffee, all over the floor and tables. Even more than those empty cups, there were papers and pictures scattered all over the tables and whiteboards full of writings and numbers, which he tried not to stare too much. To not make the impression he was trying to find out what wasn't meant for his eyes. There were handful of people in the room, some sleeping on the floor and some studying something quietly behind the small laptop.

"...no, no... What about the other one?"

"It doesn't fit with the last one... Can you go back further?"

It was only Tobias's voice which brought them for a moment out of their deep concentration. "I'm sorry for interrupting you. This is James Palmer. A close friend of agent DiNozzo. You can keep working, I'm just showing him that we are doing everything we can to find him."

The people who were awake, smiled sadly or nodded their heads, before going back to work. Jimmy could only watch it all in awe. Sure, he had seen the NCIS teams at work many times before, but this was somehow very different from what he had seen before.

Tobias pats Jimmy on the shoulder, startling him. "I'll go get some coffee for all of us. You wait here."

Staring after the closed door for a moment, Jimmy turned his attention back towards the people there. Youngest one of them had his hands deep in his pockets and he was looking as awkward as Jimmy was feeling.

"I really hope I'm not disturbing you..." Jimmy worried and the man shook his head.

"No... Not at all..." Though it was obvious the man wasn't feeling as comfortable as he probably would have, had this stranger not been there.

"Are you... Uh... Also one of the agents..?" Jimmy spoke, before realizing he was being rude. Just because the man looked the youngest and not your typical federal agent, didn't mean he couldn't be one.

One of the agents behind the table let out frustrated growl. "D*mn it... I swear... Whenever it seems like we're finding a lead, something messes up the pattern or the handwork looks too different from the others to have been made by the same person..."

"I think it's your turn to get some sleep, Morgan..."

"I'll be fine. I can sleep once we get at least one good lead..."

"Does it have to be one person who's behind it..?" Jimmy spoke without thinking as he so often does, blushing deeply when the whole room of people went silent, making everyone stare at him. Even one of the ones sleeping opened eyes because of the sudden silence in the room.

"I... Uh... I'm sorry... I didn't mean to... You know... I just... I always speak before thinking... I'm sorry..."

"Of course... We have been so sure there's no way it can be more than one, because of those two cases, right? But we should still look at this thing again from that angle... Maybe we did miss something... I blame our lack of sleep... Garcia, are you listening to us?" One of the women spoke in her phone, but Jimmy wasn't paying any attention to that anymore when Tobias returns in the room, with another agent and whole bunch of fresh and hot coffee for everyone.

"Did I miss something?" Tobias asks surprised, seeing how the mood in the room had completely changed.

"I'm not sure..." Jimmy admits confused, accepting his cup of coffee, although he didn't really even want it.

"Come on. I'll show you to the-" Tobias started, but was interrupted by one of the men.

"It's alright. I don't mind if he's here for a little while. I think you'll find that with the mind of this man here, we can see things from different angles and that is something we need..."

Tobias glanced towards Jimmy, who looked as bemused as he felt. "Alright... If he feels up to it. Some of those details and pictures are rather disturbing..."

Jimmy, finally starting to realize what was happening, spoke out. "Agent Fornell... I actually was there when the last body was found and with my kind of work I must be able to handle some really horrible crime scenes..."

"Why didn't you say so sooner?" One of the agents spoke again. Tobias simply shrugs and soon enough Jimmy finds himself sitting between all those seemingly scary FBI profiles, having for a moment at least forgotten his awkwardness and how nervous he had been.

* * *

Closing his eyes, he had to bite his lower lip hard enough to make it bleed, when he felt how the sharp blade cut through his skin. As much as he tried to not make a sound, every once in a while he found himself letting out a pathetic whimper. At this point however, he had gone way past the point to fully even feel all the pain anymore.

A guinea pig. That's what he had found out he was. Just like all the other victims before him. All the unnecessary show and drama surrounding this case was nothing but few so called 'art students' practicing their skills. Skills of how to torture a person both mentally and physically, how to leave behind no evidence, how to leave their 'mark' on the victim, how to choose the victim. You name it. How to make the brutal murder of a person in their eyes as some form of art.

What this whole thing basically was, it was underground classroom for people wanting to learn how to kill other people, for one reason or another. Yet another reason why he was glad to not have been raised by the computers and whoever he might have met in that web. Perhaps, had he been able to escape the reality through the internet in his own childhood, maybe he too would've ended up in a wrong group of people and... _No_. He didn't want to think he would have ever turned out this bad.

It was insanity. All of this. Yet here he was. Strapped tightly against the wall. With his blood flowing and listening to the master explaining to his pupil how deep the cut should be, where to make the cut and what to do after it in order to not let the victim die too soon, he was wondering if there would be anyone even looking for him right now. Maybe Tobias, but what could the man do if after all these years they hadn't been able to catch the killer? Which now had revealed to be whole bunch of people. Some still nothing but kids.

Although at this point most of the drugs were out of his system, he was weakened by the slow but constant loss of blood. In his mind he cursed silently both his own stupidity for not having listened to Tobias's advice to not leave too far from the man, and most likely the people watching after him in secret, and his own team who never even bothered to make sure if he was following them.

Flinching when the blade cut deeper this time, he was glad that it was this form of torture, instead of the constant 'head under water' treatment he had gone through just few hours before. Not being able to breath was at this point the only thing he truly didn't wish to go through again. Ever.

Seeing how the edges of his vision started to fade, Tony smiled. _Finally_...

_**End of Part 7.**_


	8. Lesson Number 10

**Third chapter today... Don't hate me... I know I said it would be one chapter per day, but... I can't help it... There's some killing at the end of this chapter. Just so you know. In case it gets brutal or not, YOU'VE BEEN WARNED! ;P _(As my defence, I'll say that he's not being exactly himself right now...)_  
**

_**Leo**_

* * *

**- PART 8 -**

_**(Lesson number 10: How to become immortal)**_

It was moment he had been waiting for since the very beginning almost. Whenever he wasn't drugged or unconscious. Waiting for that moment when he was completely alone. When they were thinking he was too weak and out of it to move even a finger anymore. Okay, maybe he _was_ too weak to be doing anything now, but it wasn't like he had any other options.

Trying not to think about the mess which he was or how he had to be looking pretty close to one of those ugly creatures from those zombie movies, Tony slowly sat up, using a chair as his support. Thankful that after the last 'lesson', they hadn't drugged him or tied him up.

By some unknown power, which he hadn't even know he possessed, he slowly stood up on his feet. Willing his feet to move, he started taking one step at a time. It couldn't be really called walking, but rather he was dragging his feet after each utterly painful step.

"...one, two... buckle my shoe..." He found himself half mumbling, half humming. Just to focus on something other than the agony.

"...three... four..." He coughed and had to stop for a while, nearly passing out, but there was no way he could let that happen. After a while he took another, painfully slow, step.

"Three, four... open... the door... Five... Five, six... Maybe I... I should've... picked better song..." He had to stop again. Blinking his eyes slowly, he was confused. What was he doing exactly..? _Oh. Right... Walking_.

"Pick up sticks..." He stops again. Why _was_ he walking?

"Home." _Where?_

"You know where." _No, I don't_.

Furrowing his brows, Tony glanced around confused. What was he supposed to be doing again..? _D*mn it... Not again!_

"Focus, Anthony... focus..." He scolded himself and kept walking. Ever since of the last couple rounds of those mind games, with their '_artistic freedom_' in it, and of course all the drugs in between, he found it was getting harder and harder trying to keep his head clear. And he still had no idea how long he'd been there. It felt like months, but surely it couldn't be that long. The last victims had been so far always found on halloween and by the time 'Jack' with couple of his students took him, it had been... _Wait_... How long from the day had it been..?

Tony stops again and rubbing his forehead, he ends up staring at his hands. Why was there so much blood? "Who's hurt? Boss?"

Turning his head from one side to another, he looked around himself. He was so sure Gibbs had been there with him. So why wasn't the man there? He did promise to stay with him and watch his six. Told him to keep fighting. "So where did you go then, boss..?"

* * *

It was getting late when Gibbs was sitting quietly in his car. Drinking his coffee and observing the doors. He had gotten a word from someone that Fornell would be going to meet someone and there was no way he could possibly just stay away any longer. It had been almost a week since they lost Tony and he still knew nothing.

The only time he looked away from doors, was when his car door was opened and someone sat next to him. "Why are you here, Abs?"

"I'm worried too..."

The tight lines on Gibbs's face softened a little. "I know you are, Abs..."

"I know you're still mad at me, Gibbs... And you have every right to be... But why can't we go back to how the things were before..? You never come to my lab anymore... Always send someone else... Haven't I been punished enough already..?"

The tight lines were back and for a while Gibbs didn't say anything. What could he possibly do to make the woman understand what she did was wrong? It didn't seem like she truly understood... Even McGee had understood faster and while working in a team that wasn't treating him like their golden boy, he was stuttering more than as a probie. Never having been so meek than now. And after he had tried asking once how long he would have to be with those people, one look of Gibbs's glare, and he gave up.

Abby wasn't part of his, _official_, team so he couldn't punish her as her boss either. Just what could he do in order to shake her into reality? Had she been a man, he would've dragged her ass in the sparring ring without asking any questions. There was no way he could've even done so much as slapped her on the face. She was... She was _Abby_. He knew he had maybe spoiled her too much, but how could he not to..?

"I'm not sure you even understand what you've done, Abs..." He spoke softly.

"I do."

"You _know_ what you did, Abs, but you don't _understand_ what you did."

Abby was confused. Not understanding what her dear bossman was trying to tell her. Any further explanation had to be left for later however, since Tobias walked outside with... Was that Palmer? _Their_ Palmer?

"Gibbs?"

"Wait here, Abby. If I see you following me, you won't like the consequences."

"But, Gibbs..."

Closing the door at the pleading voice, Gibbs jogged, until he reached the two men who had stopped, having by now seen him.

"Jethro..." Tobias spoke. He had dark circles around his eyes and strangely enough, Palmer wasn't looking a whole lot better himself.

"Why is Palmer with you, Tobias?" Gibbs asked, studying the two men. While Tobias had perfect poker face, Palmer blushed furiously and looked at his feet.

Narrowing his eyes, Gibbs finally put two and two together. "You keep _me_ out of _this_ case of all the cases out there, yet you let in someone who _should_ be kept out? He's not one of your agents! He's not even one of _our_ agents!"

Jimmy, before even noticing it himself, started slowly disappearing somewhere behind Tobias. All the bravery and confidence, which he had gained these last days, seemed to be gone in an instant. _Of course_ agent Gibbs was right. Even _he_ didn't understand why he'd been made from a little helper to part of the '_save agent Tony_' team.

"Actually, Jethro... Our friend here has been a great help with solving this case. It was thanks to him that we finally ended up finding our first lead and by now we have taken several years worth steps with this case. I wouldn't be shocked if he'd be told to think about changing his career after this. We are _this_ close solving it, Jethro. Now, _I swear_, that if you don't stop bothering us, I will shoot you myself."

Other than from few other people in his life, Jimmy hadn't had such great praises declared about him and this felt far too much for his head to be dealing with. Surely agent Fornell was saying all of that only for his sake? Breena would never believe him, _if_ he'd ever be allowed to share even half of the things he'd experienced during these days. Most likely he wouldn't. After all they had made him sign up that piece of paper, after realizing it would make things a whole lot easier for all of them...

"Go home, Jethro. And stop drinking both your bourbon and coffee at the same time. People can smell you from miles away..."

"Tobias..." Gibbs knew he sounded desperate, but he didn't care.

"Go home."

Cursing silently when the men left, Gibbs took out his phone. If there really was no other way, then he would have to use one of the favors people owed him...

* * *

Simson was singing softly a song, _Cancion Del Mariachi_, while he unlocked and opened the big barn doors. It was time. He liked to stay in his schedule, so he had decided to start early. Just in case. For some reason the one he had chosen this time, seemed like he'd be hard to kill. More than anything else in the whole world, he hated when his schedule didn't go as he had planned.

"Anthony. It is time, my friend." He spoke as he stepped in the darkness, where only the moon, from now the open doors and the tiny window above, was giving the light.

Walking to where he knew they had left the man, he frowned and squinted his eyes when he didn't see him there. "Anthony?"

Hearing a sound behind him, Simson turned around sharply. What he saw, might have made someone else freeze in horror, but in his eyes the scene was the most beautiful he had ever seen and so he smiled proudly. "Perfect... It looks so perfect..."

Staggering, as he was trying to remain standing on his feet, Tony grinned. Revealing his blood covered teeth. The moonlight from behind him made him look almost like a creature from your nightmares. With blood dripping constantly from his wounds, it was a miracle he was still standing, let alone alive. But with DiNozzo in question, ordinary didn't happen and impossible became possible.

"Hello, 'Jack'... It's me." He chuckled and staggered closer.

Reaching out his arms in instinct, when Tony started falling forward, Simson's eyes went wide when he felt something sharp piercing through his abdomen area.

"DiNozzo rule number... something: Don't..." Tony closed his eyes for a moment and squeezed the handle of the blade. He really didn't feel good at all...

"Don't leave your little... torture devices... Near your victim..." Pulling the blade out, he hit with it again, only to stop when the man started laughing.

"What the h*ll could be... so funny?"

Simson chuckled, leaning heavily against the man. "Why do you think... I've been really doing this all these... years..? _My_ lesson number ten, Anthony..."

"Enough with the 'lessons'..."

"Then let me ask... How can a man become... immortal in this world? ...As a young boy I always... loved the Greek mythology... And so I started searching for a way... how to..."

"Shut up already..."

"I will... always exist in that... head of yours..." Simson laughed again, before it turned into coughing.

"Unless you... die, of course... But there'll always be... the seeds which I've been planting... for years... And those seeds will... spread and..."

Pushing the man on the ground with his adrenaline filled body, Tony pulled the blade out from the body under him and hit it inside again. Before he knew it, he had lost himself into the need to silence that ever laughing voice. Not realizing most of it was inside his own head. By the time he finally stopped, the laughter had stopped long ago.

_**End of Part 8.  
**_


	9. At The Darkest Hour

**Yet another chapter today... I honestly can't even remember what this story was like originally... I mean, at the very beginning... I don't think I've ever changed a story so much as this one... For any beta, I'd be a nightmare to work with, because even while cutting this thing into pieces and almost each time before uploading next part, I keep adding or fixing things and changing my mind... Think I once even went through the chapters which I already had updated and fixed couple of things to make few things easier to understand... I'm so... hopeless... Since that isn't part of this story now, I can tell you that at one point part of this story even was just Tony's dream while he was already kidnapped... Then I figured that meh. I'm already dealing with that sort of scenario in another story, more or less. And so I erased about half of the story again and wrote yet another version, which I again wasn't happy with... I think if this would be paper version, my room would be covered in paper and I'd never find my way out from under that sea of paper... This has been one huge experiment...  
**

_**Leo**_

* * *

**- PART 9 -**

_**(At the darkest hour our glimpse of hope shines the brightest)**_

It was phone ringing, which woke Gibbs up, early in the morning. Sitting up, for a moment he just stared at his ringing cell in the darkness of the basement. _Fornell_...

It was 3am and today was finally _the_ day. Halloween. The day when all the victims would usually be found, dead. Although no one still had told him anything about this case, in his gut he knew it. Either Tony indeed had gotten too close to the killer or then the younger man himself was the victim now. Or maybe both. And knowing DiNozzo's infamous 'luck', having been chosen as the next victim was most likely the case. He really should just lock up the d*mned trouble magnet and never let him out again without constant supervision.

He hated this. Hated how no matter what he did, no one even let him help. How else could he possibly make up for all the times he hadn't been watching the man's six, like he had so many times promised he would? Finally he had even went so far as trying to cash in few favors, but the response was rather quick '_no_'. Someone had to have been making sure that was the case. Maybe Fornell? But the man didn't even know all the people who owed him. So who..? Maybe it would stay a mystery forever, but right now none of that mattered as he had even forgotten he should probably answer the call.

With a trembling hand, Gibbs wiped his fingers over his tired face and then the realization finally hit him. The thing which he hadn't allowed himself to even think. What if Tony really was dead? No... It _couldn't_ be... No... "No... No, no, no... Don't you dare... _Don't you dare_..."

Trembling so hard that he nearly dropped the phone several times, Gibbs finally answered it. Unable to speak anything, he was grateful when Tobias started talking before he even had the chance.

_"Finally! What took you so long?"_

Gibbs remained quiet. Knowing there was no way he could get any manly sounds out of his mouth right now and still trembling, he had to hold the phone with his both hands.

_"Jethro... I'm not sure how to... Look... We found Tony... He's alive..."_

Gibbs relaxed. Too soon. The next words which Tobias said, made his heart freeze in fear again.

_"He's... Oh dear Lord... We don't think he's going to make it, Jethro... When we found him, he... All over... And..."_

"Tobias..." Gibbs finally whispered, when Tobias himself seemed to have hard time holding himself together. Was that a sob that he heard?

After a moment of silence, Tobias finally spoke again. With a tight voice, as if trying to keep his voice steady._ "I'm on my way to the hospital now... I'm following the ambulance and... I don't know how he... We already lost him once I think... Not sure... I just... D*mn it..! If we'd only been just a little faster..!"_

"Tobias... The hospital... Which hospital?" Gibbs spoke with calmness that shocked him. Getting the answer, he hangs up and without thinking that someone might try to call him again or that he might want to call the others, he throws his cell against the wall. Swearing loudly.

* * *

Several hours before that dreadful phone call, Tony was laying in a pool of blood. Only some of it was his though.

Laying on his side, Tony had distant thought that he really should get up and get away before any of those 'students' decided to return. But with the source of his anger and hatred now dead, he couldn't bring out any inhuman strength or willpower in him anymore. Staring at the lifeless blue eyes staring back at him, he wondered why he felt so oddly pleased by this. Sure, the man was a criminal who deserved to die, but this kind of feeling couldn't be good either...

Little by little, Tony finally managed to turn on his back and instead of those eyes, he was staring at the dark ceiling. He didn't know how much time had passed, maybe minutes or maybe hours, but after a while he finally sighs. Why was he fighting anyway? For who and for what? Knowing the kind of case this was, no one would be finding him. Not before he had been dead for who knows how long.

He almost laughed at the image of someone finding this place in the future. Maybe coming here for some shelter? Or maybe it would be a pair of lovers, thinking they'd have some 'fun' together in here? And then they'd stumble across two skeletons...

"...so tired anyway..."

Staring at the light which the moon was giving, he would've laughed if he had been able to, so instead he just smirked weakly. How ironic... At his last moments his mind was somewhat clear again... Where was it when he had actually needed it..? Now he was thinking all kinds of useless thoughts... Yet he couldn't remember one single movie line. How tragic was that?

Closing his eyes for a moment, he thought he heard something. Several something. Cars driving... People running and yelling at something. When he was starting to think he was having hallucinations again, someone was lifting up his head. Swearing softly and then calling his name.

Slowly, very slowly, he opened his eyes once more. Smiling at the horrified look that was looking at him. "You're late..."

Jimmy, in complete shock for a short moment and wishing that Ducky would have been there with him, swallows deeply and forces himself to forget his feelings for some time and got into his doctor mode. Doing what could be done, until the ambulance would come.

Tony was about to close his eyes again, when Jimmy, surprising even himself, yelled out sharply. "Hey!"

"Hm..?"

"Blue lights. Remember? Hold that thought. Got it? You're not allowed to give up. Not now."

"Hmm..." Tony smiles again, finally losing his battle against the darkness, trying to pull him with it. His last thoughts were that perhaps he _did_ have reason or two to not yet give up after all...

* * *

Pacing in the waiting room area, Tobias kept glancing towards the closed doors where he knew Tony was. A while ago both Palmer and Dr Mallard had been there with him, but they had disappeared somewhere, trying to find out exactly just how serious the situation was. Not that they really needed a doctor's opinion...

Tobias shuddered when he remembered again what kind of scene had waited for them in that old barn. Sure, the smell had been horrible, but it was nothing compared to...

"Tobias..."

He looked over his shoulder and saw that Gibbs was standing there. Not looking that good, but most likely same could be said about him.

"How is he?"

"The doctors haven't said anything yet... Both Mallard and Palmer went to find out..."

"No... I mean... How bad was it when you found him, Tobias..?"

"For the love of... Jethro, I can't think about that right now..." Tobias closed his eyes for a moment, but still feeling the man's stare, he sighs and hardens himself in order to go through what he did know.

"Blood. There was so much blood. It was hard to truly even see all the damage from under it... If he lives through it, it's going to leave some h*ll of scars... I don't know what they were trying to do to him... Cut off his scalp or something... And his whole body... I don't know how he's still alive... There's no way he should be still alive..."

"He's DiNozzo..." Gibbs stated proudly, but his voice was trembling when he said it. D*mn it! He should've been there!

"Jethro..." Tobias spoke tiredly, seeing the look on the other man's face.

"Don't even think about it."

"You kept me from the d*mn case, Tobias! If I had been there, I-!"

"You _what_, Jethro!? If I remember correctly, you haven't been '_watching his six_' for a while anyway! You had your head so deep in your own *ss, for so long, that I couldn't trust for you to do the job well! I couldn't take that chance! And you're the one who kept interrupting when we were trying to work!"

"Oh, cut the bulls*it, Tobias! You and I both know that-!"

"Be _quiet_, you two!" Ducky's fury filled voice shut them up.

"Do you _not_ want to be here? Now is not the time to point your fingers at anyone. Our friend needs us and he needs for us to _behave_."

The two agents looked sheepish and guilty.

"How's... How is he..?" Gibbs finally spoke and Ducky sighed deeply. Definitely not a good sign.

"I think it would be wise to start making calls..."

Gibbs stared, but before he could unleash his fury, Ducky touched his shoulder. "Now is not the time for that, Jethro..."

"Then what the h*ll are we supposed to be doing then!?"

"Like I said... Start making phone calls and... Well... And pray. All we can do is hope for yet another miracle..."

Gibbs looked determined. "He'll make it."

"Jethro..."

"I said, he'll make it!"

Ducky shook his head. "Behave, you two... I will go find mr. Palmer... The poor man did not take the news all too well either, I am afraid..."

The old men were quiet for a long time after Ducky left.

"If only we had been just a little bit faster..." Tobias finally spoke.

Gibbs snorts, but doesn't say anything on _that_. "So, I've heard you and Tony have become quite...close."

"_Somebody_ had to look after him, when he was willing to just give up..." Tobias mutters and Gibbs flinched, deciding to leave the matter alone for now.

Several hours later there were several people with them in there. Even McGee and Abby had finally been told about the situation and they had joined the others soon after. It was hardly a surprise that DiNozzo senior never picked up the phone and so, as usual, he wasn't there with the others.

After some more time, the doctor finally walks in the room. Looking tired and covered in blood, which didn't look all that promising as a first sign.

"I don't want you to have your hopes too up, but if he'll make it through the worst of it, he'll live..."

The relief which flooded through the group of people in there, could not be put into any words. Although the doctor didn't seem all too hopeful, for them that sounded much better than the fifteen percent survival rate years ago. Where there was hope, even if just the tiniest amount, if anyone then DiNozzo could beat the odds set against him.

_**End of Part 9.**_


	10. I'm Fine

**So this is it. THE END. Or is it..? _(By the way... I can't believe I actually got it spot on with the 10 chapters + the epilogue... There's first time for everything I guess...)_  
**

**Please do tell me what you thought of this little story of mine. It was pretty interesting journey for me. When I started writing it, I had a clear vision. I knew what I was going to write: A creepy halloween story that is something straight from your worst nightmares _(as much as I now remember of the orig. version...)_, but instead I ended up rewriting it several times. Usually after part 3. You wouldn't even believe how different forms this whole thing took... And how much shorter I made this be from the _(final) _original version... Usually when I write a chapter, I simply sit down on the same day I upload it for all to see. Easy cake. This one however... I have now _major_ hate-love relationship with it...  
**

**I also hope you don't mind it too much how fast this story might have moved... Had I decided from the start to write this in chapters, it would have been _much_ longer and gone into way more details than this... So once more, as a reminder: This was a long one shot, which I cut into smaller chapters...**

_**Leo**_

* * *

**- PART 10 -**

_**(I'm fine. Really.)**_

"DiNozzo... Do I have to feed you? I will do it if I have to, so don't test me." Gibbs had meant for it to be half joke, but seeing the way the younger man lost all the little color he had from his face, he knew he had crossed yet another invisible line he hadn't known about. Then he realized the cause of it. There was no way the man could have eaten on his own during the time in 'that place', so the only way for him to have been eating and drinking was if that bastard or one of those 'students' had fed him.

"D*mn it... I didn't mean... DiNozzo..."

"Forget it. Give it to me." Tony had closed off his emotions from his face, as he had done even more than normally, ever since he woke up for the first time. He was holding out his hand towards the hospital 'food' and Gibbs sighs, giving the spoon.

It had been a month since that fear filled night and early morning hours of whether or not the younger man would survive. And as far as the physical health went, Tony had far surpassed the odds given to him, but his mental status... No one was any wiser. From the outside it looked like everything was fine, almost perfect even. But anyone knowing the man, knew what his '_I'm fine_' usually meant. And when he said it with a wide smile, things had to be _really_ wrong. But no one didn't seem to be able to get him to open up. Tony had given his official statement with enough details, without letting anyone actually see inside his head.

And what made Gibbs even sadder was that there was strong brick wall between him and Tony. They were friendly with each other and Tony still called him boss. But there no longer was that special and one of a kind connection which they used to long time ago share between each other. It pained Gibbs whenever Tony treated him like most other people out there. It didn't make him any happier that both Abby and McGee received similar treatment. Although, neither of those two seemed to notice anything.

Only 'good' thing out of this all seemed to be the shock treatment which Abby received, the moment they were allowed to finally see the man. Looking more like a mummy, it was very telling how bad the wounds had to have been and how many, when they could barely even see his unconscious face. It had pained Gibbs to see the realization finally dawn and the reality hit the woman hard. Both the current situation and her own actions.

At least McGee seemed to be somewhat happy. Having taken on himself the job of being the 'servant' for Tony, who was enjoying this little change maybe a little too much, though there had been a frown on his face when he thought no one was looking.

"Did Jimmy tell you when Toby would return from his trip?" Tony asked, bringing Gibbs back to the current time. The question made him scowl. '_Toby this and Toby that_'. He was getting sick of hearing it...

"I don't know. I'm sure they'll let you know themselves." He snapped and Tony raised his eyebrows, but didn't say anything as he pretended to eat some of the food every once in a while.

"DiNozzo... _Eat_."

"I'd much rather have some pizza... No one in their right mind would be calling this... _thing_ food..." Tony mumbled and Gibbs smirked. At least _some_ things hadn't changed... Then he frowned, thinking that what if this was all just an act? To try to make him think everything was normal...

"Boss. Stop giving me that look. I'm fine. Really." Tony sighs, rubbing his head around his hairline, making Gibbs pull his hand away.

"Stop that."

"It's so terribly itchy... Drives me nuts..." Tony complained with a small pout and Gibbs smiled sadly, trying not to look too hard, knowing that was just one of the many scars which the man would have to carry everywhere with him now. He surely didn't want to make Tony think he was constantly staring at him because of them. He was unaware how much more annoying this '_lets pretend we're not staring at him and thinking about it_' behaviour was for the younger man, who of course had noticed that early on.

"I know... Just... Bear with it..."

Tony gave Gibbs his ugliest looks at that comment, but didn't say anything.

"Come on... Try to eat some. I won't be leaving anywhere until you've finished the whole thing..." To Gibbs's both relief and sorrow, that finally made the younger man start eating. Why had things gone so wrong..?

* * *

McGee hesitated at the door. Maybe this wasn't good idea? Maybe he should wait until Tony was doing way better than this, before opening up old wounds...

Without looking at the open door, Tony spoke from his bed, where he was reading some magazine. "Are you coming or not, McWorry?"

Embarrassed, McGee steps finally inside the room, closing the door after him. Sitting next to the bed, he found himself at loss of words so Tony made up his mind for him.

"So... How's Ziva? I'm _surprised_ I have neither seen or heard of her."

McGee made a face. "I heard she ran back home..."

Tony chuckled. He'd guessed so much by now. Putting the magazine down, he rubs his forehead gently. "Good for her..."

"Tony... I..." McGee swallowed.

"I know Tim. You don't have to say it. I understand. It's fine."

'_Tim_'... "No. Tony, _please_... Let me say it..."

Tony sighs and nods finally. "Shoot it then."

"I'm not going to just... Tony... In all honesty, I don't even know that person who I was only little while ago... And I can't put all the blame on Ziva either... I have no right to even ask for your forgiveness, so I'm not going to ask for it, but I am sorry... I can't... I can't change what has happened or what I've done... I won't repeat those mistakes again though... That's all I can give you now..."

Tony smiles slightly and nods. "Alright, McMature. Take it easy. You'll do fine, as long as you keep your hold on that backbone of yours."

McGee blushes, but he couldn't really say anything against that. Clearing his throat, he spoke. "I'm sure you know by now that all of us have worried if you truly are 'fine'... How are you _really_ dealing with all of this? And will _we_ ever be anything called close again..? I know I have no right to ask any of that..."

Tony looked thoughtful. "_My dad once told me that life is a trick done with mirrors. You look at something from one direction, it looks like one thing; you turn it over, it looks like something else. I guess he was right. Sometimes it's hard to tell who's a real friend, and who's just an illusion in glass._"

McGee looked confused. "Your dad told you that?"

"No, McConfused, Magnum did."

"But you just said... Never mind..." McGee shook his head, smiling sadly. Wondering if he was that 'illusion in glass'. He truly hoped he could change that, but he wasn't so sure Tony would let that happen... And really, who could blame the man..?

"Don't look so down, McGloomy."

"Enough with the nicknames, Tony..." McGee scowled halfheartedly.

* * *

Sitting at the very end of the dock, Tony just stared at the water in front of him. Sitting there like that and looking at the ever moving waters, it felt almost like sitting in the middle of the ocean. It felt perfect. Almost as if he was all alone in the world. The waves hitting the rocks had calming effect on him and he closed his eyes. Enjoying having the cold wind around him. Playfully messing up his perfectly combed hair. Abby would be so upset, seeing how her hard work was now gone with the wind.

He didn't even flinch when a warm coat suddenly landed over his shoulders and he spoke without opening his eyes. "Hi, boss."

Gibbs grimaced when his bad knee made a nasty sound as he carefully lowered himself down, until he was sitting next to the younger man.

"You left behind a hospital full of people in full panic mode." He wasn't going to admit how afraid he himself had been, the moment he found out DiNozzo had disappeared from his hospital bed, without anyone having seen anything. How he had gone almost crazy, trying to find the man.

Tony opened his eyes and glanced towards the older man. He smiled shortly, although the smile never reached his eyes. "Couldn't take it anymore. Those walls and that hospital smell. And as much as I love the nurses and my visitors, I couldn't handle being treated like some d*mned porcelain doll all the time. It's not like this is _the_ worse thing I have ever had happen to me."

Gibbs felt saddened by the truth of that last statement. And not for the first time, he wanted to have a 'talk' with senior, who still hadn't even come to see how his own son was doing. Oh, he sure wanted to have that 'talk'... Not with his words though.

"And I really needed some time alone to think. _Really_ think. Before some shrink starts to analyze me and decide whether my mental status is good enough so that I can be let out in the world on my own, without someone holding my hand all the time."

"You could've told me, DiNozzo. Instead you made everyone think something might have happened to you again."

"Could I? I admit, I _should_ have told someone, but in all honesty, Gibbs... I can only truly trust myself when it comes watching my six."

That hurt. And he wasn't sure how to answer to that. What hurt however even more was when he saw the look in Tony's eyes. The younger man wasn't even expecting for him to say anything. Nothing worth saying anyway. It was almost like it was expected of him to either have nothing to say or ruin everything by the wrong words.

"DiNozzo…" Not for the first time, Gibbs realized how hard it was for him having talks like these. Well. At least they were hard when it really mattered.

"If you had just told me…"

"Told you what, Gibbs? That not for the first time, you left me hanging there with your team? Those two who both had their own interests in the game. Things that are far more important than keeping your team working together and watching each others backs."

"_Our_ team, Tony…" Gibbs said softly and Tony snorts.

"Let's not even go there right now, '_boss_'. And I will hold myself back from listing all the things which makes that not true."

Seeing Tony rubbing his forehead with his fingers and the pained look on his face, Gibbs held out that bottle of pills which the younger man had left behind in his hospital room. Instead of accepting it, Tony just stares at the waters before them.

"I don't think I will be visiting your basement anytime soon, boss." Not like he had done that for a long time now anyway.

"I'm sorry…"

"For what?" Although he had a pretty good idea what the '_sorry_' was for. The only problem was however that he didn't feel like he could take it seriously. Not when that someone was someone like Gibbs. The man who would say one thing and do the other. '_Do as I say and not as I do_' man.

"For not watching your six since… H*ll. I don't even know when this all started. Maybe I haven't still completely recovered from the memory loss. Even I don't know how to explain this…"

"You can't blame that explosion for everything, boss. Truth be told, this whole thing might have started during the time we had Kate with us."

Gibbs tried digging around his memory, but unsurprisingly he came up with nothing. Had he not been paying any attention? Never seen how the things between his team members were since those days? Or did he really just not remember?

"Don't worry about it too much, boss. I'll be fine. We all will. One way or another." Tony kept rubbing his forehead and finally accepted the bottle of pills. Gibbs stared as he dry swallowed them. Having paid no attention to how many he ended up taking.

"And I'm still alive. I may have my moments of doubts about whether that is a good thing or not, but... I am still alive. That must mean something right? There's been too many times when I have grieved over the bad cards God must have given to me. Since it seems there's no way anyone could win with those. But then again it wouldn't be the first time I beat the odds. Besides... I _chose_ this kind of work."

"You didn't sign up for what you went through."

Tony chuckles. "I guess the reality _is_ little bit different from what they teach you at school."

Worried as Gibbs was, he decided that now was not the time to bring out the question '_but how are you really doing_?' He didn't think he would get any other answer than the patented '_I'm fin_e'.

"Ducky mentioned he knows a doctor who can help removing that tattoo."

Tony looked strangely startled. "Remove the tattoo..? Nah. It terrifies me. The idea of how it would be done... Maybe some day I will do it, but... I'm not ready yet. Think I will keep it for now. As a reminder. Until I think I can handle even the thought of letting someone anywhere near me to get rid of it."

"DiNozzo..."

"Don't get me wrong, boss. Not as a reminder about all the bad things, but a reminder for me to not trust anyone ever again."

Studying the calm face for a while, Gibbs sighs. "Alright then. Let me know when you're ready."

"I don't need for you to be holding my hand."

"I know." _But if you need, I'll to do it anyway_... Gibbs adds in his mind. As good '_I really am fine_' act as the younger man was able to put on, he wasn't fooled. Somehow he just knew that there was more going on under the surface. The only question was when it all would come out. Sooner or later would come the need to get some air and Gibbs was determined to be there when that time came.

"Come on. Let's go home. Neither of us wants to upset your friends if you end up back in hospital for sitting here in cold weather. Not even dressed properly."

Rolling his eyes, Tony let Gibbs help him stand up on his feet.

"DiNozzo." Gibbs spoke once they were both sitting inside his warm car.

"We're good?" He didn't mean to make it sound more as a statement rather than question, but it was too late to regret it now. Silence however wasn't what he wanted as an answer, but neither was what the young man finally said when he did speak.

"Yeah. Sure."

'_Sure_'? What kind of answer was that? Was it '_yes, we're good_.' Or was it sarcasm? He was worried. Not only was he unsure about the answer he did get, he also realized, DiNozzo had so far not once asked about when he could come back to work.

"Oh. And Tony. You're coming to my place."

Tony didn't say anything, but the deep sigh said more than any words could. Starting the car engine, Gibbs glanced towards the passenger seat. "You could've at least tried to find some clothes to put on, before going anywhere. How did you make it all the way here anyway? Did you really just walk around like that with your ass uncovered?"

Tony leaned against the car window and stared at the scenery. "I smiled."

**_The End._**


	11. Epilogue

**WARNING: If you don't want to end up with an open ending, don't read this**** chapter...**

**_Ah... Zachary Levi... How do I love your singing voice... Please sing more... _I'm being random, because I'm tired, haven't been sleeping as usual and now I need to go to work... I don't want to... Because it's cold and full of snow out there and I'm feeling generally like a child wanting to throw a tantrum. _(Was when I wrote this chapter... By now this is old news...)_  
**

**Thank you for all the favs, reviews _(both good and bad)_ and follows!**

_**Leo**_

* * *

**- EPILOGUE -**

_**(That wasn't what I meant, when I said I need a vacation...)**_

Shaking his head several times, to get rid of the mist in his head which was trying to confuse his mind, Tony stepped inside his apartment. That d*mned headache... For months with no end it had been torturing him. Sometimes more and sometimes less. And whenever he was trying to unlock those hidden memories from his times with 'Jack', it felt like it would kill him. It was getting harder and harder trying to act like nothing was wrong with him and he kept having that feeling of someone watching him. Usually he realized it was Gibbs or anyone else who was still not too sure if he really was alright, but too often there was no one around and it creeped him out more than he was willing to admit even to himself. It made him paranoid and skittish. Knowing that most of Jack's 'students' were still out there somewhere, didn't make things any easier for him.

Feeding his goldfish, he sighs. "Don't look at me like that, Kate. I know I should talk to someone. But you know how they are... Maybe I really should accept Fornell's job offer this time... McGee is doing much better too and while still not ready to be Gibbs's second, I know he'll be able to swallow his pride if someone else gets my place..."

Blinking his eyes when he felt dizziness hit him like a wave of gentle waters. It felt so tempting to just give in and let his mind shut down for a while. Perhaps then he would also get some much needed rest.

"I know, I know. I won't. I told you to not look at me like that. I'll call Jimmy later. Or maybe Tobias. Not Ducky, he'd worry too much..." Tony mutters. Shaking his head again, to clear his mind, he goes in his kitchen. Looking inside the full fridge which Palmer had filled up with McGee's little too eager help. After another wave of dizziness, with feeling of nausea added in this time, Tony made a face and slammed the door close. So much for even thinking about eating something.

As if knowing he was in no mood for any company, someone was at the door. Knocking loudly. Each time the fist hit the door, the noise felt like someone was hammering his brains. Trying to break through whatever barrier was still keeping him away from insanity.

Feeling like several veins had just popped in his head, when the knocking on his door wouldn't stop, Tony held back the urge to finally snap and start yelling and throwing things.

Shaking his head as he was trying to both ignore the pain and clear his head, Tony walked to the door. The person standing there was definitely on his list of '_do not want to see, hear or even know of_'. "Director... What a surprise to see _you_ here."

Closing his eyes for a moment, Tony sighs and let's the man in, closing the door after him. Rubbing his forehead with his fingers, he snorts. He should've known from the way the man had behaved around him lately and now there was also that overly familiar feeling at the bottom of his stomach... "Let me guess... '_Need to know_'? How big, if we can't have this conversation at work?"

Vance gave him a file, which he took not so gently. Taking one glance at the '_top secret_' information and he wanted to just hit the other man with it and tell him exactly where he could stick it. "And just how long this little '_vacation_' would take?"

"As long as it takes."

"Why me? Surely you know I'm still not at top condition after the last... '_mishap_'. Or should I say mishaps?"

Vance looked smug. "As far as everyone knows, you're back to your usual self and there are no problems at work either. Unless you lied to the 'shrink', of course."

_Son of_... "How many would know of this? Correction: How many people knows?"

"Only me and few others. The more people are in this, the more dangerous it would be for us all."

"Who would be my contact?"

"I am." A familiar voice spoke.

"Tobias Fornell." Vance spoke, staring when the man walked in the room as if he'd done so many times before.

"What a surprise to see you here... How did you get in?"

"I have the key." Tobias showed the thing, before it disappeared back inside his pocket. Tony hid his smile at the openly bemused look on Vance's face, who was trying to figure out what he had missed out.

"I... see... I'm afraid me and my agent have a private conversation, so if you would-"

"Actually..." Tobias interrupted.

"The contact has been changed."

"What?" Was Vance's reaction, before he even began to think how Fornell even knew of this _top secret_ situation in the first place.

"I made sure that either I will be the contact, or this 'top secret' of yours will be blown off on all your faces. My director didn't take the threat all too lightly, but I had another ace of secrets in my sleeve, which he was even less happy about being revealed, so here I am. Either I am the contact or DiNutso won't be part of this."

Vance was quiet for a moment, but nods then. "I will call your director and make sure that really is the case. Pack your backs, agent. You will be leaving in one hour. I will personally take you to the airport."

Tony gaped after the man when he left, then he turned to look at his friend, who shrugs. "Airport?"

"Toby... I haven't even had enough time yet to go through the files... What do you know? I assume you know _something_, or you wouldn't be in this now. If this is '_Jenny mission number two_', I'll rather put bullet through my brains." And the way his headache was almost blinding him, he was ready to do it anyway.

Tobias frowned and looked sharply at the younger man. "No... It's not like that. I don't like them using you again, but try as I did, even my threats couldn't stop it. So this is as good as I could do. I'll be watching your back. I'm sorry I couldn't stop this and so soon after not only 'Jack', but the murder case."

Rubbing his temples, Tony smiled bitterly. "It's a whole lot more than many others have done for me, Toby."

The frown on Tobias's face grew deeper. Had things still not become better between the man and his team?

"Hey. You're going to get more wrinkles. Don't worry too much. You already packed your things? Then you can help me pack mine and maybe we'll get some time to go through the files together... See if it's something I should not be getting myself into..."

"What would you do then, Tony? Simply saying no, won't do much. Only make things worse for you..."

Tony shrugs. He didn't even have time to think about the other options. "I guess I'll just disappear if it gets that bad... Of course you can always stop me..."

Tobias looked thoughtful and then shook his head. "Nah. If it gets to that, I'll help you. You won't be alone in this."

Studying the old agent's face for any lies, Tony smiles slightly and nods. "Thank you..."

**_TO BE CONTINUED..?_**


End file.
